Earthly Desires
by Twirling-Into-Oblivion
Summary: After 70 years, trapped within her own self-induced stasis, B. Summers awakens in the frightening 21st century. Rekindling her friendship with the newly revived Steve Rogers seemed simple enough... Until a certain Winter Soldier forces himself back into her complicated life. (Down To Earth continuation)
1. Chapter 1

**ACT 2 Is here! If new readers haven't checked out my prequel story(Down To Earth), just hop onto my profile to get some context! This fanfic takes place during the events of The Winter Soldier and Avengers: Age of Ultron.**

 **I hope you all like it, I welcome reviews and criticism as I am new to all this stuff! ENJOY**

 _"Who is she?" a careful voice broke through the everlasting darkness, stirring Bethany from her silent slumber._

Where am I?

 _Slowly awakening from her dormancy, she weakly grasped at her consciousness, gradually peeling away the overbearing exhaustion._

 _"Someone I left behind." another voice replied with a certain tone, the familiarity of the sound ringing inside her blocked ears._

 _Who are you? she tried to mutter, but her mouth disobeyed._

 _"Where did they find her?" the recognizable voice asked, vulnerability plain in his stern tone._

 _"Somewhere in New Jersey. Not sure where. Does it even matter, Steve? We found her, just like the reports said."_

Steve. _The name felt like a heavy weight was being placed on her chest, but she couldn't remember why. Progressively forcing herself to open her drained eyelids, she continued to calmly listen to the two bickering voices._

 _"Get her out of there. I need to talk to her."_

 _"This isn't your order to give, Rogers. Fury would be pissed-"_

 _"I don't care what Fury wants. He got me out of the ice, i'll get her out of the water." the familiar voice was final, silencing the opposing other with strong certitude._

 _Rogers. The names and tones of each sound throbbed against Bethany's reserved mind with desperation, sending static vibrations through every powerless limb. With enough sluggish effort, she eventually furrowed her brow, and continued to slightly move smaller parts of her floating body._

 _"It isn't your call."_

 _"You have no idea what it feels like to lose your entire life, Nat. I've fought for S.H.I.E.L.D, and I still do. The least you could do is give me this chance-"_

 _"No, I don't have any idea about what you've been through, but what I do know is that you're thinking irrationally-"_

Before the voices could finish, Bethany flung open her eyes in sudden alertness, as her awareness was quickly overcome with unfamiliar feelings spreading thought out her unprepared body. Her eyes immediately stung from the bright lights surrounding her, as moist sensations engulfed her skin with rapid discomfort. A mask of some-kind covered her hyperventilating mouth as she screamed in terror, fearing the unknown. Her thoughts ran wild as she was overcome with confusion and discontent. Silence escaped her gaping mouth, frightening her further into madness, as she quickly revered to banging against the smooth surface that held her suspended body.

"Bethany!" Steve shouted in shock, astonished by her sudden revival.

She watched in unnerved panic as he began pounding his fist against the outer side with determination, each action cracking the glass further than the last. Without warning, the case cracked open, sending Bethany's inanimate body smashing against the concrete floor. Before she could react she felt Steve's arms nurturing her shivering figure, embracing her soggy body with tenderness.

"Where am I?!" she croaked with panic, looking around recklessly for an answer.

He held her tight as she desperately tried to escape his strong grasp. After a moment of thrashing around like a fish out of water, Bethany slowly began to calm down, breaking into tears from the overwhelming fright.

"It's just me Beth. It's gonna be okay." Steve cooed, rocking her gently against his sturdy chest.

"This isn't real." she breathed, sobbing harder with frustration.

Steve didn't respond, but instead, gently kissed her damp forehead, resting his lips on her shivering skin. Unable to comprehend what she was experiencing, Bethany could only whimper, as her long-lost best friend comforted her on the drenched concrete.

* * *

"Do you remember your name?" Natasha Romanoff asked with concern, crouching beside Bethany on the saturated laboratory floor.

It had taken an excruciatingly long time until Bethany could accept what had just transpired. Steve had cradled her weakened body for most of the time, as he simultaneously explained the reasoning behind his death. A part of her didn't want to believe it, but there was no other possible explanation.

"Bethany Summers." she answered solemnly, staring nonchalantly at the destroyed tank that had contained her comatose body.

Natasha gave a small smile, looking up at Steve with slight relief. The other woman had introduced herself when Steve eventually stopped embracing Bethany. She had large, piercing grass green eyes that calculated Bethany every so often, a sharp face and mid length shining fiery hair. She was impressive, but futuristic looking, much to Bethany's continued confusion.

"Maybe Fury won't be so pissed after all." she sighed, standing up to position herself beside Steve.

Bethany averted her gaze to Steve looming over her, watching her with carefulness and worry. He looked exactly the same as the last time she saw him, a familiar determined expression plastered to his chiseled jaw, strong physique and full blue eyes. His hair, however, had transformed from dirty blonde to fair. To her silent surprise, he wasn't wearing his normal military uniform or his iconic Captain America outfit, but a brown leather jacket and ironed denim jeans.

 _Why is he wearing something like that?_

Slowly, but gradually, Bethany's muddled memory began to clear, remembering the dirt and claustrophobic Earth sinking into every pore of her bare body...

"How long was I asleep?" she whispered, scrunching her brow in unease.

Natasha and Steve exchanged worried glances, sharing expressions Bethany didn't understand.

"I think it's better that Fury explains everything." Natasha acknowledged, giving Steve a look of concern.

For a moment he stayed silent, but eventually nodded at her suggestion. He continued to bend down, scooping Bethany carefully off of the damp floor, and proceeded to carry her out of the unfamiliar laboratory. She couldn't object towards their immediate decision, as the fatigue consumed most of her overworked body. She dangled limply from his secure arms, resting her throbbing head on his stone shoulder. As they exited the room, blinding lights shined unwelcoming into her tired eyes. Wincing in discomfort, Bethany quickly buried her face harder into his shoulder. Along the way to their unknown destination, Bethany could faintly hear Steve and Natasha exchange small conversation, but the tiredness kept her from concentrating on what exactly they were discussing.

Eventually, the trio finally came to a stop, as Steve gently placed Bethany's unsteady body on a comfortable surface. Opening her weakened eyes, Bethany blinked the wavering vision to focus on her bizarre surroundings. It was an spacious office, overlooking a futuristic city she had never seen. There was one single steel desk planted on the other side of the room, containing a large African-American in a full length leather jacket. He was facing away from her, staring out the spotless window in thought.

"Fury, we asked Hill to tell you-"

"I know, Rogers." Fury interrupted with impatience.

Bethany stared at the man called Fury with intrigue and intimidation. Slowly, he turned around to peer at her, a large eye-patch covering one side of his frowning face. His scowl was filled with curiosity, walking slowly up to her with consideration.

"Do you know who I am?" Fury asked.

"You're Fury. I keep hearing your name." she replied, blinking up at his cold demeanor.

"Nick Fury, to be more specific. Don't worry, you'll get used to the name." he said, his bald head shining from the natural light enveloping the room.

"It's been a long time since you were awake, Summers. A lot has changed." he continued, turning away from her confused expression to slowly pace around the room.

Confusion riddled her thoughts, quickly glancing up at Steve with apprehension. He responded with a supportive smile, resting his broad hand on her thin shoulder.

"70 years, to be exact."

Bethany's heart abruptly dropped in her chest, as she stared at Fury in disbelief.

"But that's impossible-"

"In most cases, yeah. It's impossible. But you aren't most cases." he progressed, ignoring her bewilderment.

"You managed to plant yourself into the ground back around the 1940's. The Earth provided nutrients for your vitals and skin cells, pretty much putting yourself into cryostasis. Without the cryo. Now, here you are." he finished, and patiently waited for her response.

"How the fuck did I manage that..." she whispered in shock, hugging herself with doubt.

Overcome with disorientation and misconception, Bethany placed her aching head in her rough hands, unable to bear any more surprises.

"I can't do this." she mumbled, gripping her head tighter with uncertainty.

"I know it's a lot to take in, Summers. We'll give you some time to recover." Fury acknowledged, walking back to his desk.

"Oh, and one more thing...Welcome to the 21st century."

* * *

Bethany cried. She couldn't help herself. As soon as the hot water streamed down her naked back, she huddled in the corner of the futuristic shower and wept. Everything seemed so surreal and out of place, as the Washington she remembered had changed drastically over many years. 70, to be exact.

She shuddered at the truth, hugging her shivering legs tighter against her bare chest. It was one thing being told that you encased yourself in dirt to sustain yourself for nearly a century. But finding out your dead best-friend was still alive, was something else entirely. Steve's presence was shocking, as the last time they saw each other in 1945 didn't exactly end well. But also, in a strange way, it was also comforting, as he explained this was precisely how he felt when he was thawed out of the ice. Knowing he was alive helped ease the abnormality of the situation, but nothing could ease the guilt that haunted her very being. Remembering her final moments before she put herself in the ground crushed her soul. It felt like many years ago, and even though technically was, it still managed to shake her down to the core.

After her introduction to Fury, Steve had quickly taken her to his cosy apartment in the city. It was frightening, but the overbearing weight of remorse had suppressed her horror, and proceeded to quickly use his alien shower. Here she was, stranded in an confusing reality, sobbing in her dead comrade's shower with little to no clue about how the Hell she got there in the first place.

"You okay in there, Beth?" Steve called form outside the door, causing Bethany to twitch in surprise.

"I'll be out in a sec." she replied, concealing her wavering voice with effort.

Gradually picking herself up from the shower floor, she fumbled with the unfamiliar shower head, eventually managing to turn it off. Drying her scarred body with little enthusiasm, she rubbed her swollen eyes, itching from the crying. Quickly dressing herself in foreign attire, Bethany opened the bathroom door, automatically greeted by Steve. His large arms were crossed with concern, as he stared into her bloated eyes with alarm.

"Beth your eyes-"

"It's nothing Rogers, really. I might have a reaction to the water or something..." she shrugged, disguising her misery with a half-hearted smile.

He frowned with suspicion, gently touching her fidgeting arm.

"You know you can tell me anything. I understand what you're going through, okay? It's scary. But we're in this together and that's what matters." he said with carefulness, calmly pulling her towards him for an comforting embrace.

"I have no idea of what's going on, Steve. I just can't believe it." she whispered, giving in to her emotions with his reassuring words.

"I know, Beth. It's gonna take time, trust me. But i'm here." he murmured, squeezing her small frame tighter.

She suddenly began to choke, as his large bodice quickly suffocated her narrow body.

"Jesus, Rogers. How much have you worked out in the past 70 years?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright. Let's try that again, Summers." Steve sighed, positioning his vibranium shield in front of his chest.

Bethany frowned in concentration, gathering her earthly strength with increased effort. They had spent hours in the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ training to improve her abilities, as they had weakened immensely while she was in stasis. Fury had designed the perfect practice room for her specific requirements; a medium sized gym covered in Earth and other minerals, thick concrete walls and a high glass roof, reflecting the midday sunlight on the working pair. Nathasha politely had lent Bethany her workout attire, which consisted of a taut white tank top and stiff black pants. The "leggings", much to her awkward dismay, clung to her thighs a little too soundly. She had stiffly asked Steve if what she was wearing was appropriate. He had averted his shy blue eyes, and nodded.

Summoning small chunks of rock from the bare ground, she heaved her arm towards him, sending the debris flying at his prepared stance. The rubble slammed forcefully into the shield this time, slightly unbalancing Steve. He grinned behind the shield with optimism, placing it over his shoulder.

"That was much better. I think we deserve a little break, though." he joked, tapping her sweating shoulder with encouragement.

Sighing in tired relief, Bethany shared his sentiment, and proceeded to walk out of the training grounds.

The new world seemed incredibly unrealistic, with fast cars, modern technology, and the internet. There was so much to discover, and now she had all the time in the world. Aside from Fury's growing impatience. She had only been awake for a couple of days when he had decided she belonged on the field, running covert missions with Steve and Natasha. Rogers immensely disliked the suggestion, but Bethany willingly complied.

"It's better than sitting around doing nothing." she had said with uncertain confidence, agreeing to Fury's instruction.

Fighting kept her mind off of her previous life. Taking her anger out on someone who deserved it seemed a whole lot better than keeping it bottled up.

"So, what exotic food did you wanna try out? There are a lot of choices nowadays, not like the stuff they would force us to eat in the army-" Steve began, but was cut off by Natasha's sudden presence.

Once again, the other woman looked stunning, her crimson hair shining in the afternoon light, resembling blazing fire. Her eyes were slanted and suspicious, seemingly scanning Bethany's perspiring figure.

"Do my clothes fit you okay?" she asked, her judgmental voice ringing in Bethany's flushed ears.

"They're fine, thanks. It's just a change to what i'm used to." she replied with a appreciative nod.

"You'll get used to it."

"I hear that a lot."

"Well, nice to stop and chat but Beth and I were going out to eat. Care to join us, Nat?" Steve interrupted hesitantly, pushing the small of Bethany's back to move her along the hallway.

"That's okay. You guys need some catching up to do anyways." Natasha answered with a smirk, sauntering in the opposite direction.

Bethany blinked up at Steve with misinterpreted confusion.

"Is she angry at me?"

"To be completely honest, she's angry at everyone."

* * *

Washington D.C was bustling with energy, as Steve and Bethany went out to lunch. He had taken her to a small corner caf . She couldn't help but stare in awe at the scenery surrounding her, as the traffic and civilians seemed so much more colorful and oblivious.

"I asked a friend to meet us here." he said, checking his small, futuristic device as they sat at their table.

"Everyone we know is dead, Rogers."

"Hey, don't say that. Just because i'm 95 doesn't mean I don't know how to socialize."

"You were awkward and shy in 1944. You're still awkward and shy a century later."

"I see stasis hasn't changed anything, has it Summers?"

"Just my temper, little one."

"Little? I think he's the biggest man I have ever seen." another voice intervened, startling the giggling pair.

A young man roughly in his late 20's stood in front of them, with soft chocolate skin and a massive grin planted on his appealing face.

"Sam! Glad you could make it." Steve smiled with enthusiasm, standing to receive his friend.

"Me too. Anything for the Cap...and this must be Beth. The name's Sam Wilson. Eligible bachelor-"

"Don't push your luck." Steve teased, shaking Sam's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." she replied with a sheepish smile, unable to decide how to feel about this new stranger.

"Hey, i'm just trying to be friendly. But seriously, if you ever need anything, call me." Sam winked playfully, pulling up a chair to sit beside them.

Bethany grinned, simultaneously frowning at his confidence.

"Are all men like this these days?" she asked, causing Steve to stifle a laugh.

Sam's cocky attitude quickly diminished at her question.

"Nah, he's one of the special ones."

"Is that an insult, Rogers?"

"That's Captain to you, Wilson."

Bethany couldn't help but laugh at their constant banter, loosening the bubbling tension that resided in her tight chest. It felt surprisingly relaxing, and continued to quietly enjoy the playful taunting residing between the two men.

* * *

"So, how did you like today?" Steve asked with uncertainty, his hands buried in his jean pockets, as they slowly walked back to his apartment.

"It was...interesting, to say the least. Sam's definitely peculiar." Bethany stated with a cheesy grin.

He sighed in playful relief, causing her to gently punch his hard shoulder.

The day had gone by rapidly, as the trio had spent their time sightseeing, tutoring Bethany on historical events, and suggesting classical movies to examine. Steve would occasionally be approached by a "Captain America" fan, gushing and asking for his autograph. He would willingly comply, warming Bethany's chilled heart with admiration. Sam, at times, would discuss the recent years of Steve's endeavors, with the supposedly famous group of "Avengers". They consisted of several superhuman individuals who would purge the world from impending evil.

"Sounds patriotic...Yep. I can definitely picture Rogers in spandex." Bethany had laughed, causing the two men to quickly join her.

It was a pleasant distraction from the ridiculousness of her situation, taking her tormented mind off of the darker thoughts.

"He most certainly is. He's harmless though." Steve quipped, smiling down at Bethany with amusement.

"Harmless? What, is he gonna hurt me-"

"No, not like that. He's just flirting, that's all."

Suddenly a familiar, grinning face flashed before Bethany's eyes, quickly letting out a slight gasp of shock. Her chest began to tighten, as the memory of the glowing, snowy eyes quickly engulfed her senses with remorse. Steve stopped walking, bewildered by her sudden attitude. He qucikly held her shoulders, leaning down to look into her eyes with worry.

"Beth what's wrong? Talk to me-"

"Bucky." she faintly whispered, clutching her forehead in guilt.

Steve slightly loosened his grasp, taken aback by her quiet words.

"With all that's going on I forgot about him. I can't believe I forgot about him." she mumbled with remorse.

"I didn't even mourn him properly, Steve. I just...buried myself in the ground. How pathetic can I be?"

After a moment of stillness, he released her shoulders, and began to stride in the opposite direction of his apartment. Without any explanation, Bethany quickly followed, miserable and confused thoughts plaguing her mind.

* * *

Eventually, the pair stopped their hurried pace outside of a massive building with large steps leading up to the doorway. She frowned in suspicion, gazing up at Steve with apprehension.

"Where are we?" she asked quietly, as it felt unnecessary to speak aloud in the dark of the night.

"The Smithsonian Museum. I wanted to avoid it, but, I think it's best for you to see." he answered in monotone, gently grabbing her dangling hand with hurriedness.

The museum seemed to be closed for the day, but lightly tapping on the front glass doors caught the attention of a small, old man, staring wide eyed at the infamous pair.

"Steve Rogers, what bring's you here-"

"I need to see the exhibit. Just for 10 minutes." he intervened, concentration blazing from his stern eyes.

The elderly civilian nodded, immediately complying to his requirement. Fumbling with a large assortment of keys, the man hastily let them isnide, looking around for any prying eyes behind them. But there was no one, as the streets of Washington were empty. Steve quickly guided Bethany's hand as they twisted unfamiliar corners, each displaying different moments in history Bethany didn't recognize. Finally, the couple came to a stop outside a red, blue and white picture, revealing the Captain himself, standing proudly with his iconic shield.

"What is this..." she trailed off, staring wide eyed at the exhibit in front of them.

A whole section of the Hydra War decorated the walls, each depicting scenarios that had happened when she was previously awake. Pictures, memorials and statues were positioned in each interloping section of the large room, causing Bethany's rapidly beating heart to quicken in shock.

"All of these things, they just happened...I remember them like they were yesterday..." she breathed, gently touching a black and white photo of her military squad, The Howling Commandos.

She stared into the picture with melancholy, clearly visualizing the day they had posed for the image. Each man was impatient and weary, itching for another battle instead of an inconvenient photograph. They were all smiling with pride, but Bethany knew, with silent amusement, their true intentions. Her eyes paused on Bucky and herself, standing side by side, behind the group. Her heart dropped as the feeling of grief instantaneously consumed her energy. She didn't want to remember the way he made her feel.

She didn't want to remember her conflicting feelings towards him, taking it for granted.

She didn't want to remember anything.

Quickly moving on to the next presentation, she found herself in a large room with mannequins, each depicting the Howling Commandos in all their glory. They all wore exactly the same uniforms each of the members donned, positioning themselves behind Steve obvious mannequin. Bucky's was to his left, and Bethany's was to his right.

"I-I don't know what to say." she stuttered, stunned by the presentations around her.

Steve had been awfully quiet as she looked around, supposedly watching her every move with consideration. As her breath became short, she could feel him move up behind her, embracing her shaking figure with sadness.

"I had to show you. As soon as you brought up Bucky, I knew it was a mistake to keep this from you." he whispered into her hair, resting his chiseled jaw atop her head.

Unable to reply, Bethany quickly escaped his arms with heavy heartedness, turning to face him with a look of misery. Without another word, she continued on, as disbelief carried her stiff legs to explore the rest of the exhibition. After a time of staring in complete shock at her documented life, she finally came upon a large wall with two faces portrayed next to each other. A male voice was narration the scribbles on the surface, as Bethany couldn't bring herself to concentrate on the words depicted next to the black and white faces.

 _"James Buchanan Barnes, born in 1917-"_ the announcer introduced with clarity, reading aloud Bucky's life in the war.

 _"Bethany Ava Summers, born in 1919-"_ another voice narrated next to his memorial wall.

A single tear streamed down her face, as she tried to cope with the sudden shock staring her in the face.

"What is this...?" she choked, scrunching her face in an effort to conceal her torment.

Steve was already in front of her quivering body, solemnly guiding her out of the exhibition room. She trembled in confusion, unable to process what she had just witnessed.

"That was my life, Steve. Everyone could see it. Everyone HAS seen it. Do I feel bad or should I feel appreciative-"

"Bethany, listen to me. You don't have to do anything. I wanted you to see this. You needed to see this." he said calmly, embracing her once again with comfort.

"I visit nearly every day to keep myself on my toes. At first it was a pretty big shock. But after a while, it reminded me of what I left behind. Of who I left behind..." his voice grew softer as he squeezed Bethany tighter, causing her to realize his guilt begin to show.

"When Bucky died I felt like I had lost a limb. When I woke up from the ice and found myself here, I felt like I died again. But this life has given me a chance to make it up to him." he continued, his tone increasing with sadness.

She could feel herself weeping in his arms, overcome with heartbreak and fear.

"We will, Steve. We will." she whispered into his chest, hugging him in desperation.

As they stood in the silent museum hallway, Bethany couldn't help but think of the man she adored, playfully grinning with his memorable glowing eyes.

 _Everything's gonna be fine._


	3. Chapter 3

**SEVERAL WEEKS LATER**

 _The bright lights of New York City illuminated his azure eyes, revealing his pleasant facial features in the dark alleyway. Bethany couldn't help but shudder in shy pleasure, as goosebumps formed across her bare arms._

 _"My friends call me Bucky, but we aren't friends...are we?" he teased, grinning playfully in the darkness._

 _Her breath hitched in her dry throat, staring wide-eyed at the beautiful stranger. The alleyway they resided in was completely empty, adding confusing tension to their shared moment. He felt extremely close to her quivering figure, as Bethany quickly felt the terrible urge to be as near him as possible... Suddenly, his smirking face contorted into a sinister scowl, as his short, chocolate hair slowly proceeded to grow at an alarming rate. Bethany felt an abrupt sense of danger form in the pit of her breathless stomach, as the man she admired transformed into a terrifying-_

"Bethany wake up!" an desperate voice shouted in her ear, rapidly rousing her from the awful nightmare.

Blinking her swollen eyes open, she quickly sat upright on Steve's bed, breathing heavily from the sleep-induced stress she had just experienced. Steve was leaning over her trembling figure, frowning in concern. Bethany quickly adjusted her sense of reality, glancing around the familiar room in panic.

"Did I do something-"

"No no it's okay Beth...you were just yelling. Really loud." he sighed with relief, placing himself beside her on the queen-sized bed.

He rubbed his weary eyes, much to Bethany's silent dismay.

"I'm sorry Rogers, I just had this disturbing dream..." she paused, unable to elaborate.

Steve creased his brow, waiting for her reason with obvious worry. She averted her eyes to the glossed floorboards, deciding it was better if she didn't explain. For the both of them.

"Well...you were naked-" she began, aware that his uncomfortable opinion would revert the solemn mood.

"Alright that's all I need to know." he quickly interrupted in embarrassment, as the familiar shine returned to his stern eyes.

She shrugged playfully, secretly relieved with his oblivious attitude.

"Hey, you asked."

* * *

"So, what are the other Avengers like?" Bethany asked with fake intrigue, desperate to make small talk with Natasha.

The other woman frowned slightly, taken aback by her strange question. It was another day on the training floor, as Natasha, Steve and Bethany prepared for their first mission working with the new recruit. Over the past couple of weeks since she had been awake, Natasha had been extremely distant towards her, usually going out of her prestigious way to avoid contact. Unable to recognize the reason, Bethany had reverted to small methods to befriend her fiery companion. Making conversation about something she would be proud of seemed like the right way to go about it.

"They're all men. That's all you need to know." she replied with a forced smile, quickly ignoring her confused presence once again.

Bethany gave an impatient sigh, frowning as she tied her messy chestnut hair into a bun. She wouldn't give up. Not yet. Maybe.

The training proceeded like any other day, except Natasha spectated with her usual judgmental expression. No matter where Bethany was, the other woman would always be at the corner of her unfocused eye, watching and analyzing her movement pattern with little enthusiasm.

"Is she suppose to be that intimidating?" Bethany whispered during one of their breaks, afraid that Natasha would overhear her.

Steve only smirked, shaking his head in amusement at her apprehensive attitude.

As the day gradually came to a close, Bethany quickly hurried out of the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, enthusiastically hopping on to his parked motorcycle, excited to feel the calming breeze of the ride after a long day of training.

"I swear Summers, you like the bike more than me." Steve sighed, slinging his shield behind his back.

She quickly buckled her arms around his small waist, grinning into his broad shoulder.

"I could say the same about your shield." she quipped, promptly bracing herself for the enjoyable ride back to his cosy apartment.

She briefly heard his chuckling, quickly overtaken by the sound of his bike revving, as he proceeded to drive out of the empty car park. The brisk winds whipped through her saturated hair, sending pleasant chills down her spine. She adored this particular part of the day, as she could enjoy the view of Washington being quickly consumed by the persistent twilight. The sky was mixed with vibrant pinks and lavenders, as the sun began to settle underneath the darkened horizon. Buildings covered most of the light, surrounding the city in satisfying darkness. Bethany admired the atmosphere, as the streets weren't so busy when the day had finally ended. Stray cars littered the quiet streets as they pulled up in front of Steve's apartment complex, as she hardheartedly dislodged herself from the large bike.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my beauty." Bethany wailed with exaggeration, causing Steve to sigh playfully at her silly demeanor.

"Actually, she's technically my beauty."

"Who in their right mind would call that fantastic beast a _SHE._ "

"Are you kidding?! _SHE_ is graceful, angelic, has the most perfect curves-"

"Alright Rogers i'm just gonna stop you right..." her teasing quickly subsided as she stared in confusion at his apartment door.

The the entryway was slightly ajar, causing the pair to quickly glance at each other in suspicion. Silently, Steve pushed the rest of the door open, slowly edging into his apartment with caution. Bethany trailed behind, prepared to expect the worse from within the complex. Steve quickly equipped his shield, positioning it out in front of his large chest for protection. As they entered the gloomy hallway, gentle music quickly filled their alert ears, fueling their growing sense of danger.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." a voice called from the shadows, causing the pair to halt on the spot.

Gradually making their way towards the noise, Bethany and Steve braced themselves for the stranger, taken aback by Fury sitting on one of the large sofas. He sat awkwardly against the cotton, his large figure concealed in the darkness..

"I don't remember giving you a key." Steve said with suspicion lowering his shield in slight relief.

"You'd really think i'd need one?" Fury replied sternly, his voice lightly wavering.

Bethany, unable to accept this visit as a friendly one, frowned at his dark figure, concentrating on the environment around her. Closing her eyes, she silently scanned for any anomalies in the building, making sure it wasn't a ruse. She searched through the concrete surrounding them, as it was mind-numbingly cold against her senses. She disliked the mineral, as it was extremely hard to maneuver. The substance hadn't complied well with her commands in the past. Unable to grasp at any oddities in the building, Bethany quickly turned her attention back to Fury and Steve. Without her knowledge Fury had stood up from the sofa, limping towards Steve with uncertainty. Her eyes widened at his revealed damaged state, confusing Bethany even further.

"Just my friends." Fury continued with the conversation she had ignored, watching him raise his modern device to reveal the words, 'Us.'

Bethany quickly turned her attention towards Steve, who's expression was rapidly consumed with growing wariness.

"Is that what we are?" he replied in monotone.

Fury paused. He slowly considered his question, then smiled, startling Bethany, as she had never seen the man show any expression other than anger.

Suddenly, at the corner of her aura, she noticed the slightest shift in the area, just outside the apartment. Quickly crouching to the floor, she pressed her palm flat against the floorboards, once again concentrating on the slight vibrations surrounding them. She could see the building across the street from her mind's eye, containing no one else...aside from a crouching life-force with a metal appendage-

"That's up to you."

Abruptly realizing the figure was turned towards their direction, Bethany shouted in sudden warning, but it was too late. Two earsplitting gunshots exploded through the apartment wall, shooting cleanly through Fury with terrible accuracy. He shouted in immediate pain, collapsing to the floor from the impact. Bethany and Steve, still recovering from the shock, quickly came to his aid, pressuring the gaping holes in his chest with desperation.

"Holy shit..." she breathed in horror, as the warm crimson blood quickly drenched her shaking hands.

"Trust...no one..." Fury choked with strained effort, holding out a quivering hand.

Inside his blood soaked palm was a small metal rectangle Bethany couldn't recognize, startled as Steve took it from his hand without hesitation. Breathing hard, he quickly looked out the window, his eyes slanting in sudden anger.

"What's wrong Rogers? Do you see the assassin-"

"Captain Rogers? Miss Summers?" a cautious female voice called from the entry of the apartment.

"For fuck sake, what the hell is going on!" Bethany cursed in frustration, turning her head to investigate who the stranger was.

"I'm Agent 13, I was positioned across the hall to monitor you two daily." the woman answered, revealing herself behind the bookcase.

Bethany frowned in annoyance, inspecting her with alarming caution. Soft blonde hair covered her round face, as her piercing sky-blue eyes frowned with vigilance at the struggling trio. After a moment to observe the stranger, she came to the conclusion that she was unrecognizable, but Steve, on the other hand, stared at the girl with furious betrayal.

"On who's authority?" he ordered, his attitude darkening.

Agent 13's eyes quickly laid upon Fury's limp body, enlarging with shock.

"His."

She abruptly pulled out a modern device, shouting orders into the speaker with hurriedness; "Send backup we have an assailant on the roof-"

"Tell them I've got it covered." Steve snapped, quickly arising from the floor with determination.

Before Bethany could stop him, he was already out the door, chasing after the man with the metal arm. Breathing hard and continuing to put pressure on the large wound in Fury's wheezing chest, she felt an overwhelming sense of dread continue to rise in her tightened throat.

 _Welcome to the 21st century._


	4. Chapter 4

Bethany didn't know how to feel as she sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair, awaiting the results for Fury's emergency surgery. It had been an excruciatingly long night, full of confusion and blood.

Lots and lots of blood.

She had only been revived for a couple of weeks and she was already involved in a conspiracy. Why was her life so difficult?

Natasha and Steve were inside, witnessing the emergency procedure take place. It didn't seem respectable to join them, as she never got to know the man Fury was. From her immediate perspective, he was a complicated man with many secrets. One of the secrets involved a "USB" stick, and an assassin with a metal arm. There were so many questions stirring around her claustrophobic mind, she didn't exactly know what to think.

Suddenly, the operating room door swung open, followed by the appearance of Steve and Natasha, both with solemn expressions attached to their handsome faces. Bethany arose from her seat, slowly realizing the unfortunate results of the operation from their attitudes. A pang of guilt throbbed in her chest, as the two soldiers mourned for the loss of their respected director.

"He was a good man." Bethany acknowledged sincerely, unable to think of anything else to say.

Natasha looked up from the floor with a venomous glare, and stalked away, leaving Bethany completely bewildered by her harsh attitude.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Fury's death seemed to hit her the hardest. Don't take it personally." Steve said, his voice ridden with pity as he stared at Natasha's retreating figure.

Bethany nodded in response, staring at the floor in silent frustration. She understood her attitude, as losing someone you've loved is always hard. But, in a way, it gave her no right to be a burden towards people who cared for your well being...

"From the looks of it, you didn't manage to capture the 'Tinman'?" Bethany mumbled, eager to change the topic.

Steve frowned at her question as they began to walk towards the hospital elevator.

"How did you know he had a metal arm?"

"I saw him, just before he shot Fury. I tried to warn him... but it was too late." she admitted, looking down at the polished marble floor in sudden guilt.

"If I wasn't so oblivious-"

"Don't blame yourself for this, Beth." Steve interrupted, pausing on the spot to grab her swiftly.

He stared into her uncertain eyes with familiar determination, grasping her shoulders in encouragement. She gave a small smile at his sentiment, but the shame of her reckless actions continued to plagued her chest.

"Someone wanted Fury dead. It's our job to find out why..." his voice slowly drifted off as the couple were approached by Agent Brock Rumlow, a S.H.I.E.L.D operative Bethany managed to recognize from training.

"Rogers, Pierce wants to see you." he said firmly, glancing at Bethany with disinterest.

She frowned at his demeanor, comparing his attitude with Natasha's. As soon as he gave the order, he stomped off, causing Bethany to turn to Steve in outrage.

"Am I some kind of walking disease?! And don't you dare fucking say "don't take it personally" because I will lose my shit." she huffed, insulted by the treatment that had ensued.

Steve's distressed expression quickly softened with her irritated outburst, seemingly charmed by her hotheadedness. She glared at him with playful spite, knocking his shoulder with a encouraging tap.

"You go see the big boss. I'll be at home...watching that 'Star Wars' film Sam suggested." she prompted, giving him a warm smile to lighten his spirits further.

"What would I do without you, Summers." he sighed, nodded at her compromise with appreciation, and proceeded to walk the same way Rumlow did.

Bethany watched him leave, silently grinning at his gratitude, and continued on to his apartment.

* * *

It was unnervingly quiet in Steve's home, as Bethany anxiously waited for his return from the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ. It had been mere hours since they had parted ways, but this was a new world to her. She hadn't yet grown accustomed to her altered life just yet. She had struggled to make herself a steaming hot coffee when she eventually arrived at the apartment, as the modern machine always confused her with it's unreal technology. After a while of struggling,however, she had finally managed to make herself a somewhat "decent" beveridge, cuddling up on his fancy couch to watch the critically acclaimed "Star Wars" trilogy. As soon as the movie had begun, she was unable to focus, as the bright colors and faces moved too quickly for the human eye.

"I'm a bloody Super Soldier, and I can't even pay attention to the stupid box." she grumbled gloomily, sipping her stale coffee with displeasure.

 _Maybe if I invited Sam over, he'd be able to explain-_

But before she could process the idea, her ears caught the sound of a minuscule shot of a suppressed rife, blaring in the distance. Her reflexes quickly kicked in, sending her flying across the room to avoid the incoming danger. The bullet had unfortunately managed to graze her cheek, as she felt the warm trickle of blood start to drip down her flushed cheek. She breathed heavily with adrenaline, scanning the room in panic.

 _Who the fuc-_

Another bullet shot through the open window on the far side of the room, connecting with her porcelain mug containing the coffee she had slaved to make. Bethany couldn't help but yelp in surprise as the cup exploded from impact, splashing the hot substance in the air. Unable to process what was going on, she quickly dove underneath the windowsill, breathing heavily against the brick wall in horror. She glanced up at the exit, processing the idea to make a run for it.

 _He'd find me_ , she thought with dread, shutting her eyes in concentration.

 _I can't summon a protective barrier. It'd take too long to conjure from the ground. And the very high chance that I could hurt the civilians in the building..._ she deducted, frowning in impatience.

 _I gotta get out of here. NOW._

The warning bells were blaring as she impulsively dived for the front door, jumping across the room to avoid another shot from the assassin. Suddenly, she gasped in pain as the bullet split through her right arm, splashing crimson blood violently across the floorboards. Ignoring the throbbing pain spilling from her wounded limb, Bethany plummeted through the closed door with desperation, stumbling down the loft stairs and bursting through the glass doors of the apartment complex. Running as fast as her legs could carry her damaged figure, she quickly brought up the spare phone Steve had lent her for emergencies, containing his number and Sam's. Immediately pressing her quivering hand to call Steve''s number, she was met with infuriating disappointment, as the tone went straight to a lady giving a stupid excuse as to why he couldn't answer the phone. She alternated towards Sam's number, quickly dialing in abrupt panic.

"Hey there Summers, what can I do ya for-"

"I need help." she blurted into the speaker, her ears still ringing from the gunshots.

"Beth? Are you okay? Are you hurt-"

"I need a place to stay. Someone's trying to kill me." she gasped in desperation.

Unable to afford an slow reply, she quickly hung up the phone, diving into an abandoned alleyway for protection She pressed her perspiring back against the cold concrete wall, peering out of her cover to inspect the neighboring roof tops. Slightly content with the results, she turned her needed attention towards her growing wound. Peeling off her leather jacket, she winced in discomfort as she tried to examine her injury with effort. A large hole pierced her bare arm, coated in pulsing blood and irritation. She couldn't help but sigh heavily against the wall, as beads of sweat streamed down her saturated face. The memory of the assassin with the metal arm flashed before her eyelids, causing her to grimace with hatred.

 _I'm gonna kill that bastard, if it's the last thing I do._


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm really sorry again, Sam. Steve wasn't picking up his device-" Bethany stammered, apologizing for the fifth time that evening.

Sam instantaneously rolled his teasing brown eyes, growing playfully annoyed with her constant pleas. They sat in his small kitchen, dressing her wounds with the medical aid kit he had managed to find in his apartment.

"You don't need to thank me, Beth. It's pretty common in this century for people to help other people who are in serious danger." he reminded her with a teasing smirk, but quickly diminished his sense of humor when she didn't respond.

"I don't understand-"

"I'm joking. It's a joke. Look, just don't worry about me. Worry about you. Do you know who took the shot?" he asked, frowning at her injury with concern.

A flash of silver glimmered before her open eyes, glaring at the memory with resentment.

"I don't know." she mumbled truthfully, averting her cold stare to the tiles beneath their feet.

His frown hardened at her confused response, quickly giving her a look of apprehension.

"You're already come this far, might as well tell me..."

"I'm being honest Sam. I have no idea who he is. All I know is that he already killed Fury... And i'm next." she muttered with frustration, rubbing her tired eyes wearily.

She quickly winced in pain, as she had completely disregarded her wound. Leaning against the back of her chair, she sighed heavily, overcome with exhaustion and trauma.

 _How long do I have to keep this up?_

"Take it easy, okay? You can rest up while I figure out what the hell is going on." Sam suggested, hoisting Bethany to her feet.

She sluggishly nodded in agreement, allowing Sam to loop one arm over her shoulder and the other around her slim waist, gently directing her to his bedroom.

"Wake me up as soon as you hear anything from Rogers." she ordered softly, laying down on the bed in silent relief.

"Yes m'am." he teased lightly, flashing her a generous smile as he slowly closed the bedroom door.

Bethany was unable to conjure a simple thought, for as soon as her throbbing head hit the fluffy pillow she had fallen swiftly asleep.

* * *

For the first time in a long while, Bethany slept soundly. Aside from being in stasis for 70 years.

There were no nightmares, no troubles, and no Bucky. Nothing jolted her awake in horror, just the tranquility of silence flowed through her unconscious mind. Gradually opening her well-rested eyes, Bethany awoke in Sam's bed with a small smile, relieved to be safe for the time being. Gazing around the tidy room, she quickly realized it was light outside, as the sun escaped through the cracks in the curtains.

 _Where's Sam?_ she thought with sudden panic, scrambling from the bed.

Bursting through the bedroom door in alarm, she was met by Natasha, Sam and Steve. The trio were conversing in the kitchen, each with concerned looks on their worried faces.

"Steve...? Steve oh my god." Bethany breathed, impulsively walking up to him, embracing him with desperation.

"I couldn't reach you, I didn't know where you were I was so scared I-" she was cut off as he pulled her back, staring into her eyes with guilt.

"It's been a long day, for all of us." he said, glancing at Natasha with a certain look Bethany couldn't recognize.

She let go of him with sudden caution, peering at the faces around the room.

"Sam...why didn't you tell me Steve was back."

"I told him not to. You deserved the rest." Steve intervened, frowning in remorse.

"I deserved to know you were back Steve?!I was nearly fucking murdered yesterday-"

"You aren't the only one." Natasha snapped, avoiding Bethany's glare.

Driven deeper into confusement, Bethany huffed, sitting down on the chair next to Sam, frustration throbbing all over her body.

"S.H.I.E.L.D isn't S.H.I.E.L.D anymore. Hydra's taken over from the inside." Steve continued, his voice hard and stern against Bethany's ringing ears.

"How long...?"

"Long enough." Sam replied, leaning both hands on the table.

Bethany inhaled, slowly breathing out in disturbing calmness, as the denial hadn't completely disappeared from her system.

"The assassin with the arm-"

"He's known as The Winter Soldier. Hydra's personal hit-man." Natasha answered, the blandness in her sharp voice causing Bethany to tense.

"So? Now we know everything what are we gonna do about it?" Bethany snapped in annoyance, gazing up at Steve with fiery determination.

"The only thing we can do." he answered solemnly, staring back at her with equal resolve.

At that moment, Bethany quickly realized, the peaceful sleep she endured moments ago was just the calm before the storm.


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you manage to get Sitwell?" Bethany muttered into the inconspicuous radio she possessed.

"Yeah. It wasn't too hard. Nat politely convinced him to fess up." Steve voice cracked over the speaker in response.

She gave a quiet sigh of relief, relaxing her tense shoulders against the café chair. Steve, Sam and Natasha had devised a plan earlier that day which involved wings, weapons, and kidnapping. The equipment was the only thing Bethany was certain she could assist with, and continued to make a quick stop at Steve's ruined apartment to gather all of the resources they needed. After her job was done, she was advised to wait for their part of the plan to go smoothly. Fortunately enough, it did.

"Awesome. I'll meet you at the rendezvous." she said, rising from the table calmly to draw as little attention as possible.

She hurriedly crossed the busy street, and patiently waited on the curb for her ride. Even though there was no adrenaline involved with her short mission, she couldn't help but feel anxious about the whole situation.

 _This feels unnervingly familiar..._

Suddenly, in close proximity to where she stood, was the sound of a car screeching against gravel. Her ears popped from the uncomfortably piercing sound, sending her shaking hands to each side of her face. She stared in horror towards the noise, as the civilians around her started screaming in panic. A long highway covering most of the road in front of her seemed to be the source of the danger. Bethany's distracted assumptions immediately formed into one single name; _Steve._

Closing her eyes in concentration, she sighed sharply, expanding her energy to the Earth below her planted feet. The ground hummed in unison, connecting with her wavelengths to increase it's power. Steadily, she blocked out the blaring background noise, focusing the strength surging through her body. Fixating her immense power to her legs, she flashed open her eyes and bolted towards the highway, allowing the ground to quicken her pace.

She knew her powers weren't at full capacity, but it was worth the risk. _Anything for the Cap._

Bracing herself for a split second, she leaps off the road, hearing the satisfying crunches of the ground caving in to the pressure of her energy. The wind whipped her loose hair around her flushed face as she catapulted into the air, landing on the highway to immediately stumble from the unprepared force.

"Never. Again." she choked, as the landing had immediately knocked the air from her lungs.

Quickly regaining her sense of gravity, Bethany stared in dismay at the destruction around her. Cars and trucks were scattered among the wide road, each with smoke or fire escaping from the debris. Civilians pushed past her in desperation, running from what ever caused the inconceivable mess. A couple of destroyed vehicles down, Bethany quickly heard the horrible noise metal against metal. She instantaneously spotted Steve and Natasha, skidding along the road on a mere car door, while Sam roughly tumbled away.

"Oh god." she breathed in heightened concern, quickly making her way towards their position.

She stopped in her tracks as she noticed several armed men surround her teammates, walking slowly to finish off what they had supposedly started. Her breath hitched in her throat as she recognized one of the enemies; The Winter Soldier. From her secure position she could make out his intimidating features; Mid-length mahogany hair, a face mask and goggles to cover his identity, and the infamous glimmering metal arm. He clutched onto a large grenade launcher, aiming at his targets. Her nostrils flared in rising frustration, as she was eager to quickly subdue the assassin who had tried to murder her.

 _It's gonna compromise my position_ , she thought with resentment, impatiently watching her opponents close in on Steve and Natasha at an alarming rate.

Breathing heavily with remorse, she quickly came to a unsure solution; _Fuck it._

"Hey asshole! Over here!" she yelled, rising form her crouching position to wave at the Winter Soldier.

Pausing on the spot, he slowly looked up at her, sending chills down her perspiring spine. The men behind him immediately started shooting towards her, as she automatically ducked down with a yelp.

"Bethany!" she heard a familiar voice shout from across the destroyed highway.

She quickly looked to her right to see Sam, also hiding behind an ruined civilian car.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he shouted above the gunfire, avoiding the bullets raining down on their position.

"I was trying to distra-", but before she could finish her explanation, a loud explosion erupted in her ears.

The duo winced in surprise, taken aback by the sudden eruption. She heard Steve yell in pain, watching in pure horror as his body flied across the air above her, connecting with one of the buildings behind them with a loud crunch. She saw a flash of red, blue and white as he fell, silently sighing in relief.

 _The shield would've helped protect him,_ she though with hope, eager to check if he was alright.

Quickly peering from her cover, she gave a silent sigh of relief as Natasha ran across the highway, jumping from the ledge without hesitation.

"Natasha's out safe. I have no idea where Rogers landed. We need to get out of their line of fire-" Bethany instructed, but was quickly cut off by the sound of another explosion right beside her.

She was thrown off of her feet, her ears ringing from the sudden noise. Her head throbbed in pain from where it had inconveniently connected with the road, and gradually came to her senses, only to feel the alarming sensation of cold metal against her bare neck. The Winter Soldier lifted her off of the ground with ease, holding her mere inches away form his concealed face. Unable to breath, she stared wide eyed in horror at her own suffocating reflection in his emotionless goggles. She felt the air painfully escaping her heaving lungs, as his grip tightened exponentially. Slowly drifting unconscious, Bethany numbly kicked out her suspended legs in desperation, and to her joyous relief, connected with something hard. With a grunt of displeasure, he automatically let go, causing her to collapse in a heap on the cold concrete. She gasped for air, quickly regaining her senses and bolted towards the edge of the highway, vaulting off the ledge in frantic concentration.

The wind slapped her bruised face as she descended rapidly through the air, focusing on the ground she would soon land on. Her weak energy thankfully connected to the Earth below, as it broke through the road to meet her, gently lowering her to the rest of the chaotic street. As soon as her trembling feet hit the floor, Bethany continued to run in the opposite direction from the highway, frantically searching for Natasha or Steve.

The scene surrounding her heaving body shook her to the core, as it was worse down here than it was above. Faces pushed by her, screaming in agony or panic, she couldn't tell. It was all the same to her now. Unable to leave the damaged area without her team mates, she quickly ducked behind an up-turned car, pausing to catch her fleeting breath.

"Beth?" she heard a female voice breathe beside her.

Natasha stared at her with urgency, her emerald eyes flashing with alarm. For the first time in a while, Bethany was glad to see her.

"Nat I don't know where Steve is we need to find him-"

"I know Beth. But first we need to get out of this alive. I'll distract the Winter Soldier while you try and get us out of here." she ordered with determination, peering from the cover to quickly scan their surroundings.

Bethany's eyes widened in confusion.

"Wait, how the fuck am I suppose to do that?!" she snapped, shaking her head with uncertainty.

Before the women could retaliate, another explosion erupted close by, alerting the duo to The Winter Soldier's dangerous presence.

"Just do it!" Natasha shouted over her shoulder as she ran back into the frey.

Cursing once again, Bethany gritted her teeth and rose to her sore feet, looking around for any sign of Steve or Sam. The abrupt sound of gunshots filled her ears. Quickly regaining her senses, she watched in awe as Steve huddled behind his trademark shield, protecting himself from the gunfire pelting against the vibranium.

 _Thank God he's alive_ , she thought with overwhelming happiness, exiting her cover to assist with his retaliation.

* * *

Rising her hands in unison, Bethany gathered her elemental energy in her sweaty palms, summoning the ground beneath her. The road gave way, as large cracks rapidly formed to give way for the surging Earth spilling from the openings. She grunted with effort, directing the steady stream towards the gunmen, forcefully catapulting her targets off of their feet. With Bethany's sudden aid, Steve was able to finish off the last enemy, bashing his surprised expression clean in the jaw. Continuing to control her earthly energy, she quickly ran up to him with relieved delight, grinning at their collaboration.

"What took you so long Summers?" Steve teased breathlessly, securing his tainted shield over his shoulder.

He looked battered and weary from her point of view, as cuts and bruises decorated his strong features.

"I try my best Rogers." she replied with a cheeky smile.

Suddenly his cautious blue eyes enlarged, as he stared at something behind Bethany with increasing worry. She turned around with a frown, searching for what he was concerned about. Her eyes rested upon the Winter Soldier, bending over Natasha's struggling body. He readied his assault rifle, preparing to execute her in a brutal fashion. Before she could react, Steve was already running towards them at high speed, collapsing in on the assassin with a rough tackle. Sighing in frustration, Bethany quickly joined him, summoning further energy to complete the task.

The two men were locked in deadly combat, throwing heavy punches and kicks. The Winter Soldier had lost his goggles somewhere during the battle, revealing a portion of his enraged face. Azure eyes would occasionally flash from under the mess of hair, glowing with resentment towards Steve. Trying to intervene, Bethany concentrated on the ground below them, shifting the gravel in Steve's favor. The street rose with her commands, as he worked with her Earth weaving expertly. Climbing the rubble with ease, he plummeted atop the Winter Solider with force, sending the assassin to his knees. To Bethany's dismay he quickly recovered, completely ignoring her abilities to focus on Steve.

Her eyes widened in confusion, taken aback with his stubborn demeanor towards her maneuvers.

"Fine. If that's how he wants to play it." she mumbled angrily, eager to prove her worth.

She began to stalk over to the fight, gathering enough strength to form sharp spikes from the mixture of gravel and rock. The deadly weapons hovered above her outstretched palm, quickly aiming them at the Winter Soldier with a smirk. The two men, however, were constantly changing positions, making it harder for Bethany to target the right soldier. She glared at the Winter Soldier, concentrating on his fight pattern with heated determination.

"Steady...steady..." she grumbled, taking a slow deep breath to ease her anxiousness.

Before she could strike, Steve quickly locked onto the Winter Soldier's jaw, slamming his heavy body over his right shoulder with force. The Winter Soldier hit the concrete with a thud, immediately regaining himself, and quickly turned around to face the pair with a look of hatred.

His face mask had fallen off from the struggle, exposing the rest of his mysterious features.

Somewhere in the distance, Bethany felt herself gasp in complete shock, as the world suddenly slowed down to a harsh stop. Bucky Barnes glared at the two soldiers, his familiar snowy eyes glaring into her soul. His features were exactly the same from the last time she painfully remembered, aside from the mid-length hair covering his chiseled jaw.

 _'James?'_ she tried to scream, but her voice was lost in the madness absorbing her tormented mind.

Unable to breathe, Bethany collapsed to her knees in consuming distress.

"Bucky?" Steve's voice echoed, sending miserable chills down her frozen spine.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" he answered in monotone, and aimed his gun, ready to finish what he had started.

She tried to stop him, but she couldn't. She felt paralyzed, kneeling hopelessly on the ground, traumatized to witness her own Bucky standing before them, preparing to kill them as they were his targets.

It sounded crazy. But she didn't care.

 _He's alive, and that's all that matters._

Waiting for her inevitable execution, she mind-numbingly stared at the ground below her, quivering from shock.

 _He's alive, and that's all that matters._

She couldn't even process how he was standing before them, but he was.

 _He's alive, and that's all that matters._

Her thoughts quickly escaped her grasp as the darkness began to settle in, gradually realising she was passing out from the trauma she had just endured. In the drifting distance she heard people shouting in anger, followed by many footsteps surround her fading consciousness.

She couldn't care less.

 _He's alive, and that's all that matters._


	7. Chapter 7

_"Who the hell decided it was a good idea to keep her in here?!" an angry voice questioned frustratingly, pulling Bethany out of the consuming darkness._

Her joints ached around her weary body as she arose from unconsciousness, mustering enough strength to regain her weakened senses. Her reflexes kicked in as she tried to raise her quivering hand, but surprisingly stayed in the same place. She numbly tried again, but to no avail, slowly realizing her limbs were painfully strapped down to an uncomfortable chair. Blinking the tiredness out of her heavy eyelids in rising panic, she quickly glanced around the room she was seemingly trapped in. Men surrounded her paralyzed body, holding their intimidating guns directly at her struggling body as she awakened from her self-induced sleep. She widened her eyes in shock, as her slow breaths rapidly increased with each passing moment.

"Where am I?" she croaked, her throat aching from dehydration.

Unsurprisingly, no one replied to her useless request, as she quickly reverted to scanning the surroundings herself. It was a small, gloomy room, covered in golden safes lining each wall. There were metal bars covering the exit, which most of the men covered. She was bound to a metal chair, completely incapacitated as the area was concealed in concrete, something she couldn't manipulate properly. For a moment she didn't care, as she was prepared to risk her life to take down every Hydra agent in the room.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, you might want to reconsider." Alexander Pierce called, appearing from the crowd of men with a sly sneer.

"You." she spat venomously, glaring at the former S.H.I.E.L.D CEO with hatred.

"Yes, me. I like your vocabulary. Straight to the point." he replied mockingly, pausing in front of her with a smirk.

She stayed silent, breathing heavily in resentment.

"I advise you not to murder us all with your "amazing" power." he continued, bending down to stare into her twisted face intimidatingly.

"Now why the fuck would I listen to you." she growled in irritation.

He smiled, a dark, mischievous smile, and stood up straight, adjusting his expensive tie with superiority. She couldn't help but frown at his aversion to her order, watching in caution as he exited the room.

"Let her see him." he muttered to one of is soldiers, glancing back at her with shining eyes.

"But sir you just asked specifically for him not to-"

"I've changed my mind. He won't remember her. There's nothing _to_ remember." he ordered, his tone final, and continued on.

 _Him?_ she thought confusedly, but the denial quickly caught up to her forgetful memory.

 _Him._

To her left the soldiers quickly separated, forming an opening on the other side of the room.

Just like earlier on that fateful day, everything fell into slow motion, as Bucky stared at her in silence, completely motionless against the chair he was strapped into. His snowy eyes were neutral, observing her flabbergasted figure with no emotion. His toned chest was bare, as his unnatural metal arm glistened in the dim lighting beside his still build.

"Bucky..." she choked, her voice quivering from the overwhelming sadness consuming her every thought.

To her shocked surprise he didn't respond, and continued to stare at her with slight disturbance.

"Oh my god...What did they do to you?!" she breathed, misery coating each forced word.

His lingering silence only frustrated her further, as she instantaneously began to struggle in her tight restraints.

"James! It's me! Bethany! Please you need to snap out of it-" she screamed, but was quickly subdued as something painfully hard connected with the back of her head, immediately sending her back into the blackness she once came.

* * *

 **The song that I am referring to is 'I'll Keep Coming' by Low Roar. I feel like the strange sounds from the song fit with the situation well :D ENJOY**

A song began to play in Bethany's throbbing eardrums, its sharp melodic beats drawing her constantly closer to the light behind her closed eyelids. Brightness engulfed her wavering vision as she breathed in slowly, arising from her slumber with wariness, as she was growing used to abruptly falling unconscious. She lay sprawled on chilling concrete, her arms and legs surprisingly unrestricted from any movement. The music continued to play around the mysterious room as she gradually arose to her shaky feet, instantaneously regretting the action as nausea soon followed. To her frustrated anger she was once again placed in a cell-like room, surrounded by countless safes and storage. Her breath was slow and calculating as she quickly surveyed the room, gradually realizing she was completely alone, only accompanied by the unsettling music playing from an unknown source.

"Is this the best you can do, Pierce?" she shouted tauntingly to no one in particular, looking around her containment for any signs of activity.

The silence quickly consumed her hammering chest, as she was unable to determine what they wanted with her. She circled the cage, paranoid with her containment and captors intentions.

It's a big cell, lots of room for activities, she thought in concentration, trying to calm herself from the gradual panic rising in her sore throat.

Quickly shutting her tired eyes, she focused on the concrete surrounding her, secretly trying to block out the eerie music pouring into her unprepared ears.

 _It's worth a shot, anything's worth it to get out_ _of here..._

Before she could react, the sound of an heavy door opening snapped her out of the reverie. She blinked in surprise, startled by the noise from the other side of the room. She stared into the dark entryway, unable to recognize the figure silently peering into her cell.

"Who are you?" she demanded, clenching her fists in preparation for the worst.

Even though she got what she expected, she couldn't help but gasp in horror as Bucky stepped out from the blackness, staring at her frightened expression with cold dismissal. Bethany watched in hopeless horror as he closed the metal door with a bang, not taking his lifeless eyes off of her quivering figure. Her frozen eyes gazed over his alien features; the same intimidating mid-length hair covered his melancholy face, paired with the familiar glazed azure eyes that had always secretly fascinated her. He wore a black leather vest, revealing his shining metal appendage. He stood in complete stillness just outside her containment, seemingly observing her every move. But she stayed motionless, as numbness engulfed each limb with her growing hysteria.

"You're dead." she whispered, the words stinging like acid on her dry tongue.

He continued coldly stare, showing no signs of reaction. The music flowed through one ear and out the other, as Bethany stared in horror at her previous love.

"You don't remember me." she breathed in growing dismay, embracing her denial.

"I don't know you. I never have. I never will." he finally responded, each word slicing into her broken soul like a sharp knife.

She felt her chest rise and fall slowly, even though her heart hammered rapidly inside her crippled ribcage. The moment felt too surreal, as she was unable to accept anything she was experiencing.

"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. You were born in 1917-" she croaked in desperation, but was cut off by his metal hand claping at one of the bars that surrounded her cell.

His nostrils flared, seemingly enraged by her words. Through her increasing horror she frowned, alarmed by his reaction. Without another moment he proceeded to slam open the cell door with brute force, sending it clanging against the concrete wall behind him. He stepped into her containment, as her insides screamed in complete and utter terror.

"I don't have a name." Bucky growled, slowly closing in on her frozen figure.

"You do." she echoed, her voice felt completely detached from her body as the fear consumed her senses entirely.

She gazed up at him numbly as he loomed over her, glaring down at her with endless hatred. he never thought in the entire universe this moment would ever occur, as it seemed impossible for these events to transpire in her lifetime. But here they were, staring at each other with completely different intentions.

Completely different agendas.

Completely different memories.

He threw the first crunching blow directly to her ribs, sending her flying across the cell. She connected with the bars, shouting in pain from the impact. Landing on her sore knees, she crouched on the concrete floor, gasping in bewilderment and shared agony. Every breath sent sharp sensations to her tormented brain, curling her fist against the ground to regain herself. The Earth beneath her shuddering body reacted to her pain with loud vibrations, but she ignored it.

 _I'm not going to fight him,_ she thought wearily, watching in misery as he stalked over to her convulsing figure.

 _I can't._

He tore her to her feet, grasping her neck in agitation. She choked within his hold, as the air quickly disappeared from her heaving lungs. He threw her across the room, as she immediately landed in a small heap on the ground, gasping for desperate air.

"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. You were born-" she spluttered, abruptly cut off by his foot connecting with her stomach.

"I don't have a name!" he shouted in frustration, kicking her harder with rage.

Blood splattered from her gasping mouth, spilling to the concrete at an alarming rate. Her fading instincts screamed from inside her collapsing mind, begging her to get up and fight him.

"I can't...I won't..." she wheezed aloud, desperately crawling away from the inevitable danger.

 _"I'll keep coming..."_ the song faded into her pulsating ears, as she closed her eyes to focus on the mesmerizing beat.

 _You're going to die,_ a voice mockingly whispered from the back of her mind.

 _Bucky's going to kill you._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey Guys! Just a quick question, I really am curious with a couple of things involving my writing. Am I explaining too much or too little? Do you want more Bucky? More dialogue? Does my writing style suck? Is the story moving too fast?_**

 ** _Criticism and support is always awesome, as I am new to getting my ideas on paper. Or computer. Whatever._**

 ** _I extremely appreciate all of your continued support, you guys are awesome as always :D_**

 **Thank you for reading and ENJOY!**

 _This is it. This is how i'm gonna die._

Bethany thoughts swirled endlessly like a whirlpool inside her decaying mind as she heaved against the cold floor, physically unable to pick herself back up. The warm taste of blood tingled around her mouth, dripping disturbingly from the opening to trickle upon the dirty concrete. The pain Bucky had dealt felt devastating against her ribs, most definitely shattered from the harsh blows and punches. The strange music had finally stopped it's rhythm, consuming the cell in overwhelming silence, filled in by her own gasps of agony. Bucky loomed over her crumpled state, observing her torment with unnerving stillness.

"Hurry up and kill me." she heaved, slowly succumbing to the darkness tickling the edges of her weakening vision.

Unsurprisingly, he complied, reaching down with his metal fist to grasp Bethany's saturated hair, painfully yanking her off the ground. She gasped in distress, and tried to weakly free herself from his iron grip. To no avail, he forcefully pulled her in, just inches from his glaring face. Her eyes widened in grief, as she watched her own miserable reflection struggling inside his glazed expression. There was no emotion behind his snowy eyes as she stared into them with overbearing sadness. Tears streamed down her dirty face as she silently cried, unable to invoke enough energy to sob.

 _He's gone. He always was._

"I'll miss you, Lucky Bucky." she managed to whisper, closing her tired eyes to embrace her execution.

She unwillingly braced herself for the killing blow, feeling his cold fist tense against her aching head as he swung-

"Soldat! That's enough! Someone get the scientists in here to restrain him." Pierce ordered with ferocity, interrupting the moment with slight urgency from somewhere outside the cell.

Almost immediately, Bucky released her hair, grunting in disappointed acknowledgement. She collapsed in a heap against the concrete, coughing up added crimson blood onto the uncomfortable surface. She raised her quivering head towards Bucky, taken aback as he was already staring down at her. For the first time that night, there was something different shining beneath his placid expression, something that sent constant shivers down her aching spine. His glassy eyes observed her distraught figure, seemingly searching for something Bethany couldn't quite understand. He was breathing heavily from the action, clenching his large fists by his side in hidden agitation.

"I told you to play with her. Not kill her. Her life is more valuable to Hydra than an shriveled corpse, understand?" Pierce demanded, steeping into the gloomy light from the way that Bucky had entered.

Two Hydra scientists flanked his sides, holding large, intimidating needles in their gloved hands. Bethany's senses were constantly fading in and out, as she desperately fought to stay conscious. Her conflicting feelings towards the situation and her close experience to death had shook her to the painful core, but realizing Bucky had no idea who she was hurt exponentially more than her fractured ribs. It felt like he had died all over again.

"Prepare him for the mission. And as for Summers...wipe her. Two Super Soldiers are always better than one." Pierce commanded with a smirk, glancing at her struggling figure with disinterest.

The scientists nodded at his command, cautiously approaching Bucky with their syringes ready. He obediently submitted to his new orders, and allowed the Hydra agents to escort him to an unknown location. Miserably, Bethany watched him leave, longing for his continued presence even though he almost succeeded in slaughtering her.

 _He's not Bucky anymore,_ she reminded herself in anguish, resting her throbbing forehead against the frigid ground as she waited for Hydra's maleficent intentions.

 _But I still love him._

* * *

"Is this any way to treat a lady?" Bethany mumbled with a sneer, glaring at Pierce from the operating chair she was bound to.

"You aren't a lady. You're a Super Soldier. There's a huge difference, Ava." he replied sheepishly, approaching her position confidently.

After Bucky had left her containment, she was unwillingly dragged out of the cell to be placed in the chair that had held Bucky mere hours ago. Scientists surrounded her, injecting her vitals with mysterious liquids she couldn't recognize. It hadn't effected her weakened senses just yet, but she knew they weren't exactly good either.

"Don't call me that. You don't deserve to call me that." she spat poisonously, writhing against the restraints as she was suddenly overcome with anger from the mentioning of that name.

"I can call you what ever I want, Ava. Soon enough, you won't even remember it anyway." he taunted, tilting his sneering head to the side.

She clenched her sore fists, spitting old blood beside the Hydra scientists feet in disgust. The operators cringed from her action, backing up with caution. Pierce, instead, observed her with twisted curiousness.

"You have potential. Your earthly abilities will help Hydra in more ways than you can comprehend. Unspecified earthquakes, explainable avalanches...the works." he said mockingly, his eyes brightening with delight at her growing horror.

"You're fucking sick."

"Language, young lady. Oh, I mean, young Super Soldier. Speaking of young, how old are you? 95? Geez, that must be tough." he scoffed, evilly chuckling at her dismay.

She felt her confidence slowly diminish with each truthful statement, sinking her aching head in shame. She leaned against the cold, metal chair in silent despair, numbly acknowledging the sharp syringes pierce her bruised wrists.

"Wow, look at the time. It was nice to stay and chat, but I've got some helicarriers to fly. See you on the flip-side, Ava." he called, waving blindly over his shoulder as he exited the claustrophobic room.

Suddenly, at his words, something deep inside her destroyed body snapped, jolting her awake for the first time in a long time. Her twisted mind was taken over by overbearing determination and power, as the Earth beneath her paralyzed feet pulsated through her weakened soul. The wounds aching around her depleted figure quickly faded into nothing, as the power surging around her senses engulfed the agony. The ground slowly began to quiver, alarming the scientists with controlled caution.

"Someone get Pierce back in here, the patient seems unstable-"

But before he could finish, Bethany calmly turned her head towards him with a curious smile.

"That won't be necessary."

The Earth abruptly cracked through the dense concrete, as the terrified screams of the Hydra scientists immediately filled the collapsing operating room.

* * *

Bethany couldn't determine how long she had been running. Through the aching pain and coughing, she had continued to sprint in the opposite direction of the secret Hydra facility...or what was left of it.

As soon as the building was completely destroyed from her desperate wishes, she had heard the sirens through the rubble, and immediately summoned her remaining energy to escape the suffocating ruins. Bruises and large grazes decorated her skin as she bolted through the unfamiliar part of Washington, disregarding the disturbed onlookers making way for her desperate rush. There were more important things to focus on than confused civilians.

"Need to find Steve." she huffed aloud, ignoring the exhaustion plaguing her entire body.

Gradually believing she was a safe distance away form the destruction she had caused, Bethany turned into an abandoned alleyway, crouching behind an dumpster to place her bloodied palm on the uneven cobblestones. Her powers felt completely dilapidated from causing the slight earthquake, but she didn't care. She couldn't afford to care.

The Earth pulsated against her touch, responding to her needs eagerly. An overwhelming wave of vibrations flowed through her mind, as she could feel every citizen throughout the large city.

 _I've felt his footsteps before,_ she thought with determination, searching for Steve's specific imprint.

 _It shouldn't be that hard to find him._

The ground retaliated to her desires, automatically picking up his movement at the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, surrounded by many enemies and Pierce.

"For fuck's sake." she muttered, rising from the road in annoyance.

 _Can I catch a break for once?!_

* * *

"The price of freedom is high. But it's a price i'm willing to pay. And if i'm the only one so be it... but i'm willing to bet i'm not." Steve's voice echoed throughout the halls of the S.H.I.E.L.D facility, causing Bethany to roll her eyes in playful annoyance.

 _Of course he's giving a patriotic speech,_ she thought with a adoring smile, relieved to find out his status.

The Earth had informed Bethany of his location, leading her to one of the operative rooms inside the expansive building. Twisting through unfamiliar corridors and avoiding certain Hydra agents, she finally found the door she was sure Steve was behind. Bursting through the door with excessive eagerness, she stumbled into the windowed alcove, greeted with relief as Steve and Sam grinned broadly at her arrival.

The two men were dressed head to toe in prepared gear; Steve in his usual Captain America uniform, red, white and blue standing out from the steel walls surrounding them. His vibranium shield hung protectively over his secure back, screaming patriotism from a mile away. Sam stood beside him in unusual attire, carrying some kind of metal device attacked to his chest and back. He wore black goggles over his face, much to Bethany's excited confusement.

"Summers, you're late. Again." Steve teased, quickly embracing her tightly.

She gave a small, painful groan against the extensive pressure, reluctantly pushing him away. His passionate eyes frowned with worry, suddenly acknowledging her ruined appearance.

"What did they do to you-"

"Enough." she interrupted hastily, averting her eyes to the floor.

She couldn't spare enough energy to discuss the traumatic events that transpired mere hours before. It wasn't worth it.

"Looks like you arrived just in time for the party." Sam intervened, breaking the tense mood with a confident smirk.

Her gloomy attitude quickly dispersed from his cheerful demeanor, thankful to be in his playful presence once more.

"I'm sorry about the highway, Sam. There was a lot going on-" she began guiltily, staring into his goggles.

"Why are you always saying sorry, Beth? You were being choked to death by Roboman, it ain't your fault that you didn't want to die!"

 _Bucky's neutral expression shimmered before her eyes, his cold stare glaring into her choking face..._

"Beth? What's wrong?" Steve broke her reverie, gently touching her shoulder in growing concern.

Dazed, Bethany immediately smiled, masquerading her obvious misery. Steve frowned suspiciously, sensing her guilt through the fake demeanor.

"I'm fine. Let's go kick Hydra's sorry ass." she cheered, nudging him playfully, and continued to walk out of the room, forcefully holding back her will to cry.

* * *

"I got you this. From the Smithsonian." Steve said carefully, handing her a neat pile of familiar clothing.

She frowned at his gesture, handling the outfit with caution. The trio were walking towards the helicarriers, wary of any surrounding Hydra operatives. The bunker wasn't too far off, but Steve's sudden reveal had stopped their progression swiftly. She quickly unraveled the cloth, gasping in surprise at her old Howling Commandos uniform. She gazed up at Steve in shock, clutching onto the fabric in disbelief.

"But I was captured? How did you know-"

"You always make it, Summers. I was counting on it." he smiled, staring intently into her bewildered eyes.

She grinned, her wavering spirits immediately perished with her new determination. Nodding in appreciation, she quickly hurried into an empty corridor, swiftly exchanging her ragged clothing for something more suitable for their mission to come.


	9. Chapter 9

"Did I ever mention-"

"Yeah. Yeah you did." Sam yelled teasingly over the raging winds blocking their flushing ears.

Bethany couldn't bare to look down as she held onto Sam for dear life, firmly squeezing her traumatized eyes shut to avoid the terrifying drop beneath her dangling feet. The duo soared through the crisp sky with ease, as Sam carried her atop the dangerous helicarrier to complete their assigned mission. A couple of minutes before this horrifying experience, Steve had decided to take on a helicarrier alone, while Natasha, Sam and Bethany infiltrated the remaining two.

"Seems simple enough." she had nodded confidently, secretly excited to witness what exactly Sam Wilson could do.

Unfortunately, it was too late before she had realized it was much better not knowing at all.

"If I survive this, I'm gonna personally murder Rogers." she croaked, as her breath was uncomfortably caught in her dry throat as the winds knocked the remaining air out of her aching lungs.

"C'mon Summers! It ain't so bad! You need to see this view-" Sam's encouragement was abruptly cut short as they was violently jerked downwards.

She couldn't admit one scream as they descended rapidly through the rushing air, gradually landing heavily against the helicarrier. Fortunately, they weren't too far from the floating ship, as the fall didn't hurt as much as she thought it would've. Bethany wheezed desperately, completely winded from the uncomfortable impact. Quickly recollecting herself, she propped her shocked body on one shaky knee, immediately searching for Sam with increasing panic.

"Sam?! Sam where-"

"Look out!" he shouted to her left, abruptly pushing her against the concrete.

Soon after, an deafening explosion erupted in her numb ear.

"Jesus, they're relentless." Bethany muttered, awkwardly arising to her uneven feet.

"They? No, just him." Sam warned, breathing heavily beside her.

Frowning at his alarming words, Bethany slowly turned around. The violent winds whipped her untamed hair as she gasped in horror at the painfully familiar assassin storming towards them. Bucky approached the struggling pair at an alarming rate, dressed head-to-toe in his Winter Soldier attire, grasping tightly onto an intimidating grenade launcher that had most definitely been the cause of the explosion. She couldn't help noticing his familiar glassy eyes, twisted into an determined scowl, prepared to finish them off as quickly as humanly possible.

"Not again." she breathed, unable to take her watering eyes off of his mesmerizing figure.

"Beth we have to ignore him. If we don't finish our mission millions of people will die." Sam advised by her side, preparing his Falcon wings to take off once again.

 ** _"James Barnes, friends call me Bucky. But we aren't friends are we?"_**

She was unable to reply, entrapped within her own thoughts, as Bucky had once again made her speechless just by his presence. Suddenly, she felt Sam's gentle, but firm, grasp against her quivering shoulder.

 ** _"B it's okay, you don't have to explain anything. I can wait."_**

"Steve told me about him. About what he meant to both of you. He isn't that man. Not anymore." his truthful words echoed in her throbbing ears, stabbing violently against her heart with harsh realization.

 ** _"In the near possible future, do you ever see us together?"_**

"I know." she whispered, unable to determine if he could understand her above the sirens and severe winds blaring in the unpredictable air.

 ** _"I'll be back, B. After this we'll have plenty of time to catch up, alright?"_**

Without another word, Bucky continued his relentless assault, unforgiving towards her conflicting grief. The first grenade bounced into the air, slowly sailing down to their compromised position. The world slowed down as she watched the explosive descend towards them, quickly deciding the best course of action.

 ** _"I love you, Beth."_**

The endless memories felt relentless against her damaged mind, but at that specific moment, something deep inside Bethany's fractured rib-cage snapped, as she immediately realized her feelings were unjust.

 _This isn't Bucky. This is the Winter Soldier._

"I'm sorry Sam..." she mumbled abruptly, selfishly ignoring his surprised gasp as she pushed him over the helicarrier edge.

"I gotta take care of an old boyfriend."

* * *

Sam's shouts of protest faded from her diminishing thoughts as Bethany concentrated on her new target. Avoiding the lose grenade sailing directly at her, Bethany decided to run straight towards the intimidating Winter Soldier. Anger fueled her energy, allowing her weakened legs to carry her forward.

He stopped in his tracks, seemingly unfazed by her new direction, but continued to position his fists accordingly, tossing the grenade launcher violently to the ground. She glared at him in disgust, enraged by his sudden attitude.

"Oh, now you wanna fight me?!" she screamed angrily, bolting towards him with increasing ferocity.

The fight began as soon as she reached him, grunting with desperate effort as she threw her fist towards his broad chin impulsively. He swiftly ducked under her swing, avoiding her sloppy attack with impatient ease. He retaliated with an nimble uppercut, which she hastily dodged, briefly sensing his fist brush inches away from her sweating chin. The two continued to battle with expanding intensity, furiously keeping each-other on their toes.

"You said you would come back to me!" she yelled ferociously during kicks, narrowly avoiding his metallic grasp for her exposed neck.

"I couldn't bare the grief of you being dead, but this is ten times worse!" she shouted miserably over the sirens blaring around them, slowly succumbing to her frustration.

Suddenly, from her words, the Winter Soldier picked up his pace, throwing harsh blows in quick succession. She could barely keep up as her energy quickly diminished, slowly remembering the pain she had endured earlier that fateful day. Her attack quickly transformed into defense, as she perilously tried to avoid his merciless onslaught. Through the midst of their decreasing battle, Bethany caught glimpses of his cannibalistic azure eyes, scowling at her in suspicious desperation.

What is that...she thought for a fleeting moment, suddenly unnerved by his unnatural behavior.

Her sloppiness soon got the better of her, as he quickly found the weak spot in her defense, vigorously catching her by the shirt, hoisting her to her feet. He glared at her with intense rage, breathing profoundly from their short fight.

"You're a waste of my time." he growled, and without another word, tossed her off of the floating helicarrier ledge.


	10. Chapter 10

_Not again._

Bethany was completely and utterly breathless as she rapidly descended to her impending death. The intense pressure of gravity prevented her from adjusting her body in an effort to somehow break the devastating fall. But it wouldn't have mattered anyway. She was entirely paralyzed, trapped within her own horrible nightmare.

Bucky's lifeless expression quickly disappeared over the edge of the hovering helicarrier, most likely completing the mission Hydra had assigned. Bethany knew she wasn't part of the plan, but her death must've been a personal bonus. Her fading perception on the expansive vehicle swiftly began to lessen, causing her heart to immediately throb unhealthily inside her dry throat. The rushing air constantly consumed her need to scream as she plummeted closer to the ground, sensing the Earth's warm embrace ready to capture her stupified state.

 _The impact's gonna be too much,_ she thought with insensible horror as panic spread throughout her frozen figure.

 _The Earth can't save me now._

The heart-stopping experience felt too surreal to comprehended, as Bethany was unable to think of one simple thought, just one simple memory of her complicated life to reminisce over before she died.

 _I...I..._

Suddenly, a wave of uncomfortable moisture encapsulated her entire body as she connected with a surprisingly saturated surface. Her heaving lungs immediately took in large amounts of the salty liquid. Her shocked body took a moment to understand what exactly had transpired, watching with shocked curiosity as her loose hair floated gently around her submerged figure.

 _I'm...alive?_

Quickly swimming to the shimmering surface, Bethany emerged from the river, inhaling heavily with gratitude. She desperately gulped the air, sending the satisfying oxygen straight to her struggling lungs. After a few moments recollecting her frightened thoughts, she hastily made her way to shore, dragging her saturated body heavily along the dirt, and leaned against the ground in overbearing exhaustion. She felt her heart pulsate rapidly against her drenched pearl shirt, closing her eyes in silent appreciation.

 _I'm alive._

Instantaneously remembering the reason for her near-death experience, she quickly lifted her soggy head to the sky, staring wide eyed at the three intimidating helicarriers circling the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, watching cautiously for any signs of explosions or gunfire. Her panicked thoughts were quickly consumed with concentrated concern towards her teammates, clenching her fists against the dirt in frustration.

"C'mon Rogers. I believe."

* * *

For a long while, Bethany sat among the dirt and saturated soil, shivering in her drenched clothes with immense discomfort. She obediently watched the sky, waiting for any sign of danger produce from inside the floating helicarriers. She felt utterly hopeless, as it was impossible to join the relentless fight above. Nat, Sam and Steve were somewhere inside one of the three helicarriers, fighting for billions of lives and their own, while the only thing Bethany had managed to do was to be tossed off of the helicarrier by her previously deceased lover. She had spent five minutes contemplating summoning enough earth to launch herself into the air, but it was no use. The painfully eventual day had worn her powers extremely thin, barely abo=le to conjure enough energy to stay alert.

"Everything's gonna be fine." she muttered,releasing an impatient sigh.

"Everything's gonna be okay."

As soon as the words slipped out of her unconfident mouth, the three helicarriers immediately began aiming their intimidating canons towards one another, destroying each-other with their own impressive weaponry. Bethany's tired eyes widened in shock, staring in horror at the massacre before her. The explosions were deafening, even from where she sat, huddled against the mud in bewilderment.

 _Is this part of the plan?_ she questioned, unable to decide how to feel about the imposing situation.

Quickly ignoring her conflicting thoughts, Bethany couldn't help but watch the massive machines gradually descend through the clear blue sky, 'safely' crashing into the now-destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D HQ. Cascading debris from the helicarriers scattered around the broken facility, decorated in blazing fire and smoke. The river she sat beside caught most of the damage, making the decent slightly softer for most of the damage dealt. Disturbed, she continued to observe the destruction, unwillingly searching for anything resembling the colors of red, white and blue.

"Where are you Rogers..." she murmured softly, furrowing her eyebrow in concentration.

After the first two helicarriers quickly settled among the flaming debris, Bethany's heart began to flutter with panic, as none of the squad had revealed themselves outside of the chaos. As her breath began to shorten, dreading the moment she will have to admit her disbelief, a sudden flash of familiar colors awkwardly dropped from the last dismembered helicarrier. Without another prolonged moment Bethany bolted into the crowded river, avoiding the remaining parts still declining from the sky. There was only one goal on her tormented mind as she maneuvered the heavy water around her exhausted body, swimming directly to the last place she saw Steve's seemingly unconscious body.

Taking a short breath of polluted air, she quickly dove underwater, desperately searching for his floating body. After a long moment of stillness, suspended in the cloudy water, she finally spotted Steve to her joyous delight, and began to make her slow way towards him.

 _I'm comin Rogers,_ she thought with excitement, desperately reaching out to seize him.

Before her outstretched hand could claim his body, a flash of metal erupted before her weary eyes. To her disbelief, Bucky grabbed a hold of Steve's body, and immediately swam to the surface, leaving Bethany in complete shock. Instantaneously following his intended direction, she surfaced quickly after him, thoughts racing around her disturbed mind. She watched in complete surprise as Bucky laid his body softly against the edge of the river, crouching beside him with widened azure eyes.

"Is he dead?" she growled, her anger quickly overcoming her astonishment, cautiously approaching him with an decisive glare.

Bucky slightly flinched at her surprise presence, rising to his feet to glance from Steve to Bethany. After a moment of tense silence, he shook his head, gently flapping his mangled hair against his bruised face. Breathing heavily with apprehension, she quickly made her way towards Steve, collapsing by his side to confirm Bucky's supposed calculation. Holding her damp fingers against his frozen neck, her heart immediately expanded with the sensation of his pulse beating gently against her fingertips. She impulsively embraced Steve, silently relieved he was alive. She could feel Bucky's icy gaze against her neck as he watched her, prompting her to stare up at him with utter confusement. The confused thoughts gave her a roaring headache as she stared up at him, her face reddening at the remembrance of his recent untrustworthy actions.

"You threw me off the helicarrier." she breathed.

He didn't respond, and instead slightly nodded at her statement, averting his wide eyes to the dirt. She frowned at his strange attitude, cautiously hugging Steve's comatose body against hers.

"Why did you save him? So you could finish the job yourself? Is that it?" she muttered with disgust, struggling to ignore the building rage caught in her tight throat.

Once again, true to his nature, he didn't respond, continuously staring at the ground with an conflicting frown. She felt her resentment build up inside her weakened mind, slowly releasing her emotions on the unpredictable assassin.

"You can't have him. Do you hear me? I'll protect him with my LIFE." she gnarled, clenching her fist against Steve's chest protectively.

Bucky's dazed expression finally focused on her, but he didn't respond. Infuriated, Bethany rose to her quivering feet, opposing Bucky with terrifying ferociousness.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" she screamed miserably, overcome with sadness and overbearing confusement.

She swayed on her tired feet, but continued to glare at him with all of the energy she could muster. After a brief moment of silence, Bucky looked at her for what felt like the first time since they had encountered eachother. His mesmerizing azure eyes glimmered in the fading daylight as he stared at her with intense pain.

"I don't know.", was all he said.

Bethany watched in overwhelmed silence as Bucky slowly walked away, his metal arm shining intimidatingly against the flaming debris from the river.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Readers! Just a quick disclaimer - Earthly Desires will continue past The Winter Soldier, right up until Civil War. I'll write another story for Civil War, but for now it's still ES. As always, if you guys have any constructive criticism or questions, just let me know!**

 **p.s this chapters short cause I've had a busy day :( more tomorrow though! Thank you for your patience!**

"She did what?!" Bethany gasped, frowning in astonishment towards Sam's apparent news.

"That's what I said!" he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest in slight irritation.

The pair sat comfortably beside Steve's hospital bed, patiently waiting for their beloved Captain to awaken from his severe concussion. After the intense events with Bucky, Bethany had almost immediately turned her needed attention towards Steve,managing to carry him towards the nearest hospital. After a couple of tedious hours, Sam eventually arrived, as he had received information of 'Captain America unconscious in downtown Washington'. She was exhaustively ecstatic to see him in one piece, glad that he had recovered from Bethany pushing him off the helicarrier. She felt silently appreciative that he didn't mention the 'incident'. Instead, he discussed Nat's victory, as she had leaked every single file contained within the S.H.I.E.L.D database, which also included everything from Hydra as well. It was a bold move, but it was for the better.

"Where is she now?"

"Recovering, most likely. I think she's gonna lay low for a while. What about you? What exactly happened after Tinman tossed you off the ledge?" Sam questioned, looking quizzically from Steve's sleeping body to her.

Bucky's tortured eyes abruptly flashed before her, as she undesirably remembered his confusing attitude after the fall. Hastily averting her gaze to the marble floor, Bethany couldn't answer, as her conflicting feelings clouded her judgement.

"It's, uh...complicated."


	12. Chapter 12

**MONTHS LATER - 2015**

Many months had passed since Bethany had last seen The Winter Soldier. She couldn't exactly determine if that was a good thing or not.

The everlasting memory of his glassy eyes continued to appear each time she tried to sleep, chaining bountiful restless nights. After a while, she eventually stopped counting. Steve and Sam made it their duty to track the traceless Bucky down, as Nat had provided all of the information towards the The Winter Soldier Project when she infamously leaked Hydra's files to the public. When invited to help search for their missing comrade, Bethany had immediately declined with no apparent explanation. Steve didn't need to beg her for help, much to her relief, as he understood the irreplaceable pain Bucky had dealt to her mind and body. But that was only half the reason.

Finding his personal vibration somewhere in Washington was nearly as easy as breathing, but she couldn't conjure the strength to inform Steve of his whereabouts. She definitely wasn't prepared to face the consequences if they managed to encounter him again, let alone enduring Steve's patriotic attitude towards the whole dilemma. He would instantaneously try to find a valid reason for everything he had done over the long 70 years of being indoctrinated. It wasn't his fault, she knew, but it was a constant struggle trying to grasp at the impossible concept, as she was one of his many victims.

Nevertheless, she had eventually tried to locate his footprint a couple of days after the events at the river. It was a risk she was secretly willing to take. Surprisingly, she had discovered his presence at the Smithsonian, standing unnervingly still. That brief second of observing his movements was all her broken heart could take, and had immediately stopped. She had never uttered a word about what she had seen. It was safer not knowing where exactly James Buchanan Barnes had escaped to.

For all of their sake.

Bethany forced herself to concentrate on more important things, like magnifying her powers, adjusting to the new age, and indulging the Internet. Each day, Bucky's mesmerizing snowy eyes gradually faded from her nightmares, and soon, days turned into weeks, then months. For now, Bethany was finally at peace with the world, focusing on new problems and affairs. For instance, meeting the famous 'Avengers' for the first time.

"Rogers this isn't exactly necessary..."

"I beg to differ, Summers. They've been dying to meet you."

"I think I might die myself, to be completely honest."

Bethany's heart pulsated rapidly against her chest as the duo entered the polished elevator, her thoughts buzzing wildly inside her claustrophobic head. Steve had coaxed her into it after Thor, the God of Thunder, asked for his needed help to retrieve 'Loki's Scepter' from the newly weakened Hydra. Spontaneously accepting Steve's proposal seemed like a good idea at the time, but arriving at the intimidating Stark tower quickly diminished every inch of her confidence.

"Jeez, you haven't been this nervous since 1943." he teased, looking down at her frightened figure with a sly smirk.

"I hate you." she sighed, rolling her eyes at his playful sarcasm.

At that moment the elevator doors opened with a tiny ding, welcoming the pair into a expansive futuristic penthouse. Bethany's old-fashioned perception quickly expanded at the sight of the room surrounding her, filled to the brim with modern technology and classy furniture. New-new York City glistened from the windows, shining beautifully below the skyscraper, creating the perfect skyline for Bethany to gaze at.

"This place is-"

"Amazing? Fantastic? Tacky? I agree with all of the above." an unfamiliar snarky voice interrupted.

Bethany frowned, and quickly turned her attention towards the balcony on the second floor of the penthouse. A middle-aged, well-dressed man smirked down at her, causally leaning over the expensive railing with obvious cockiness. He wore sunglasses, much to Bethany's confusion, as they were inside.

"It's nice to see you too, Tony. Beth, this is Tony Stark." Steve introduced with slight exasperation.

"Wow, hi. Steve's told me all about you..."

"Hopefully the good stuff?" Tony quipped, raising his eyebrow in apprehension.

"Of course." Steve intervened, flashing Bethany a minuscule look of warning.

"Mostly about the flying suits. And that you're a smartarse from time to time." she blurted innocently, ignoring Steve's weary sigh beside her.

"I like her already, Cap." Tony smiled teasingly, and continued to make his way down the fancy glass staircase.

"Is the new recruit here yet?" another voice piped from the conjoining room, immediately revealing themselves to be another middle-aged man with short, dirty blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

He looked somehow experienced, his sharp eyes carefully examining Bethany's profile, causing her to frown in slight discouragement.

"Clint! I didn't think you'd be able to make it." Steve exclaimed excitedly, walking towards Clint to tenderly shake his large hand.

"You know littl' ol' me. Never missing a chance to get back into the action." he replied with an appreciative nod.

He was slightly shorter than Steve, Bethany observed, but his presence was extremely persistent. He turned to her with an encouraging smile, extending his hand welcomingly.

"I'm Clint. You might know me as "Birdman" or "Normal Human Being"." he chuckled as she shook his rough hand.

"She should know. Steve's been backstabbing us behind the scenes." Tony playfully pointed out, joining the small group at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh really?"

"C'mon Stark I didn't mean it like that-"

"Bethany, my dear, would you kindly do the honors to repeat what exactly our beloved friend Captain America told you-"

"Are you boys already fighting?" Natasha piercing voice cut through the air as she sauntered from the elevator doors, approaching her fellow Avengers with a slight smirk.

"Romanoff? What gives us the delightful pleasure-"

"Save it Stark. But it's good to see you too." she said, watching their surprised faces observe her with caution.

"I thought you were in hiding." Steve asked with concern, watching her with reproachful eyes.

"Thor needs our help. And I think we have enough protection here for me to stay-"

"To stay?! In my tower?!" Tony gasped with immense exaggeration, dramatically putting his hand to his mouth.

Bethany couldn't help but observe the Avengers converse causally with one another, catching up and discussing plans for their future en devours. They all looked focused and happy together, as she could feel their tremendous power vibrate in the area around them. She admired their respect for one another, as they saw each-other as equals, even with their different power levels. A small sensation of longing immediately throbbed in her chest, as she regrettably remembered her original group, The Howling Commandos, so many years ago.

"Beth? You okay?" Steve worryingly whispered below the conversations, frowning at her introverted attitude.

She automatically snapped herself out of her reverie, quickly gazing up at him with a progressive smile.

"Yeah. I think i'll be okay."

* * *

"Thor's so...he's so..."

"Godly?" Steve intervened teasingly, flashing her 'the look'.

She scrunched up her nose and slapped his shoulder, blushing ever so slightly from his truthful words.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I was going for."

The day had been full of gods and 'superheros' as Bethany was introduced to the many personalities consisting of the Avengers. It was extremely daunting, but a nice change of pace from her usual grovelling training to harness the elements. Thor and Bruce Banner had joined the small welcoming party later that day, surprising Bethany with their unexpected attitudes. Bruce was quite and polite, completely contradicting his famous "Hulk"she had heard so much about, while Thor was strong and literal, charming her with his bold demeanor. At the end of the day, each Avenger surprised her to an extent, as there were countless clashing personalities inside the power group that made her slightly nervous.

"Thanks for the ride and introducing me to your posse, Rogers. Very entertaining." she joked, embracing his large figure with genuine appreciation.

He returned her sentiment, squeezing her small frame on the steps of her new apartment.

"It could be your 'posse' as well, Beth. You could save countless lives-"

"And also endanger them. When I fully harness my abilities, I'll know who to call. Goodnight Steve." she sighed, planting a gentle kiss on his soft cheek.

His large blue eyes filled with apprehension, but he eventually nodded, bidding her a warm farewell as he descended the steps towards his purring motorcycle. She continued to wave until his glowing headlights turned the nearest corner, prompting her to sag her tense shoulders in slight relief.

 _It's definitely been a long day_ , she thought with exhaustion, prepared to collapse onto her soft bed as soon as she was able.

Eventually unlocking her front door, she stepped inside her cosy apartment to immediately sense an unfamiliar presence residing within. Her tired demeanor quickly dispersed, instantaneously replaced with alertness as she hastily turned on the blinding lights in the entryway. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight of her messy living room; books were scattered in numerous places around the tiny coffee table Steve had given her as a house warming gift. The drawers and cupboard doors were slammed wide open with brute force, making the scene immensely worse. But out of all the chaos, Bucky standing among the mess undeniably terrified her the most.

* * *

Her heart pounded wildly inside her aching chest as she stood completely frozen in the entryway, stunned by his unprecedented appearance. He looked nearly exactly the same since the last time she had encountered him; mid-length messy chestnut hair covered portions of his disturbed expression. He wore casual clothes, softening his hard exterior immensely, also fashioning a navy blue baseball cap to presumably hide his features to the prying eye. Stubble had formed around his chiseled cheekbones, maturing his handsome face to an extent. His glowing blue eyes widened at the slight of her, obviously taken aback with her arrival.

"What are you doing here." she echoed, her head spinning with conflicting emotions.

"I...I needed to see you." he replied in monotone, staring at her quivering figure solemnly.

She gazed at him in astonishment, completely incapable to accept his presence along with his answer.

"Needed to see me? Do you understand how much shit you're in?" she blurted out, unable to predict where her unknown strength was residing from.

"I need help." he answered, ignoring her warnings with a stern frown.

She huffed at his brashness, immediately taken aback with his imposing attitude.

"So you casually decided to break into _**MY HOME** ,_ ruin my stuff, and expect me to help you without consequence?" she scoffed with growing impatience, crossing her arms over her chest in an effort to hide her trembling hands.

He averted his intense gaze to the floor, frustrating Bethany further.

"I know."

"You don't know shit Barnes. If Steve ever found out about you being here..." her words slowly drifted from the edge of her tongue as Bucky raised his head, frowning at the mention of Steve's name.

 _He doesn't remember anything._

"Do you even know who I am?"

There was a painfully long silence as Bucky stood unnervingly still, staring at her with immense concentration.

"I saw you. Next to my name at the Smithsonian. It said we were...close." he continued carefully, his slow words causing her heart to throb loudly against her unprepared ears.

"The papers said where you lived. I came here for answers."

"Oh." she whispered, unable to raise her voice any louder.

Her heart felt constricted inside her dry mouth as her conflicting thoughts danced wildly inside her claustrophobic head.

 _What the fuck do I do?_

"The only think you'll find here is pain. You need to leave the country as soon as possible. I can't help you." she murmured, struggling to keep the tears at bay.

After another painful silence, Bucky stalked briskly past her and out the front door without another word. He slammed the door in his wake, causing her to flinch from the heavy impact. Sagging to her weak knees in despair, Bethany silently whimpered, completely alone in the destroyed living room, overcome with remorse and confusion from the sight of her complicated love.


	13. Chapter 13

"Is Sam seeing anyone, by any chance?" Bethany managed to blurt out in-between firm punches.

The absurd question had obviously caught Steve off guard, as he was suddenly unable to dodge her practice attacks. Her curled fist unintentionally connected with his chiseled jaw, sending his large build toppling to the sweaty sparring mat with a heavy thud.

"Oh God shit sorry-"

"It's okay Beth. It just took me by surprise, that's all." he sighed with a dazed expression, hoisting himself off the damp floor with her outstretched hand.

The tense moment was quickly followed by an awkward silence, as the duo stood in delicate quietness on the training floor. The local gym they resided in was completely empty, making things extremely easier for the infamous pair to spar. But her question had undoubtedly changed the mood completely. Bethany knew it was a bold move to ask Steve for anything involving her potential love life. But, after hours of weeping over a man she couldn't simply _be_ with, this was the only valid option left.

"You don't have to answer. It was my fault, I shouldn't have asked." she said hastily, immediately averting her uncertain gaze to the dirty mat.

"From what he's told me, he's available." he shrugged, ignoring her apologies with abrupt curiousness.

"Oh, that's nice."

 _This was the biggest mistake I've ever made, and my whole life's a mistake!_ she thought with rising regret, continuing to try and hide her flushed cheeks from her comrade.

Noticing her sudden evasive attitude begin to reveal itself, Steve seemingly acknowledged her uncomfortable tone and changed the topic, much to Bethany's embarrassed relief. He raised his muscular hands over his smirking face, assuming an defensive position.

"Have you reconsidered Stark's invitation for tonight?" he asked as she raised her hands in unison to his, preparing to continue their sparring lesson.

"Nah. Party's aren't my thing. Also, I have no idea what this century's 'jams' are like anyway. Let's just say, i'm old fashioned like that." she teased, throwing the first punch towards his ear.

He easily dodged her attack this time, swiftly ducking to the right.

"C'mon Summers. This is suppose to be 'your' party after all. I think the party-goers will be a bit disappointed to see the star guest unable to make an appearance. Also, I'm pretty sure Thor will be there."

"Don't you dare use him as bait Rogers. I see through your ploy."

"No ploy's here. Just fun. It's been a while anyways. We definitely deserve it, don't you think?"

The brief memory of a suffocating navy blue dress, gloomy bar lights, and hot lips molding desperately against each-other flashed before her unprepared eyes, stunning Bethany for a split second. She automatically shook the uneasiness out of her clotted mind, and swung at Steve once again, ignoring the distant flashback with steady determination.

"I don't know."

"Listen, I'll come by yours at 8 to pick you up. If you still don't wanna come, then I understand. You'd be missing out though." he sighed, straightening up his stance, placing his hands on his secure hips, and stared at her with bright blue eyes full of growing concern.

She stared back with a slight look of uncertainty, biting her sweaty lip with confliction.

"Fine. I'll think about it."

* * *

Bethany stared at her queen-sized bed with hesitation, glaring at the fancy dress Natasha had 'generously' lent her for the delicate occasion. Tony Stark had decided to causally throw a massive party in the Avenger's, and supposedly, Bethany's honor. This required elegant clothing, alcohol, and Bethany's attendance, unfortunately. The clock ticked closer to the intimidating 8 on the wall of her cosy bedroom, signaling her to quickly decided if socializing was the best remedy for the events that had taken place several days before.

"It's just a party. No harm done. People are good. Crying about Bucky is bad." she reminded herself, taking in an large gulp of anticipation.

The dress Nat had chosen was dauntingly extravagant; silky black with a slit down the side to expose her bare leg. Thankfully, the collar reached just above her neck, covering most of her chest. The material glimmered within the gloomy bedroom lighting, exciting her slightly from it's beauty.

"There's nothing wrong with feeling good about yourself. Nothing at all." she murmured, slipping the smooth dress between her quivering fingers.

She held it up against her, quickly inspecting her reflection in the full-length mirror propped against the wall beside her. Her long, bronze hair tumbled past her shoulders, surprisingly matching the exquisite dress. She huffed in impatience, as her conscience slowly convinced her to try it on.

"Okay. Just for a second."

* * *

"So, what exactly convinced you to come?" Steve quipped playfully, holding the small of her back as they stepping into the eccentric Stark elevator.

"Would you believe me if I said it was the dress?" she replied with a grin, raising her polished eyebrow in amusement.

He chucked at her snarky reply, gazing down at her with an foreign look in his strong, sky-blue eyes.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact I would."

Her heavily applied blush masked her flushing cheeks, as she secretly appreciated his compliment.

"Oh Rogers, don't go soft on me now." she sighed, slapping his brown leather jacket teasingly.

At that moment, the elevator felt uncomfortably small, as the two Super Soldiers stared at each-other in unfamiliar silence. She couldn't help but admire his choice of attire for Stark's function; a clean navy blue shirt visibly revealing his strong figure, with a expensive coal leather jacked fitted over the top. He looked extremely presentable, a change from his usual training outfit and Captain America uniform.

Before the pair could utter another word, the elevator doors opened, quickly presenting the rest of the party decorated around the upscale penthouse. She let out a breath she hand't realized she was holding in, and looked up at Steve, suddenly nauseous from all of the strange faces she couldn't recognize staring back at her.

"Steve, I don't think I can do this-"

"I'm right here Beth. Nothing to worry about." he smiled encouragingly, linking his firm arm around her puny one, and continued to walk into the lively room.

The crowd was full of unfamiliar faces and different personalities, looking extremely fancy in their expensive attire. There was a bar situated on the first floor of the complex, serving exotic drinks Bethany couldn't seem to recognize. The overwhelming atmosphere prevented her from relaxing, as she clenched her arm tighter around Steve's with panic. He quickly looked down at her worryingly, frowning in concern at her gesture.

"You okay-"

"Rogers! My dear Bethany! Glad you could make it." Tony intervened from behind them, flashing a brilliant smile at the couple.

"Very spontaneous, Stark. But thank you for the invitation." Steve acknowledged, shaking his hand firmly.

"Spontaneous is my middle name, Cap. And anyways, The Scooby gang getting back together seems like something to celebrate, right?" Tony chuckled, winking at Bethany with sharp blue eyes.

She smiled at his enthusiasm, relaxing her tightened chest slightly.

"Of course."

"Well, I'll leave you lovebirds to it. Places to go, people to see. Enjoy yourselves." Tony finished with a sneaky smirk, and continued on into the pulsing party with ambition.

"Lovebirds?"

"Stark always has a way with words." Steve sighed.

She playfully laughed at his teasing grievance, and allowed him to resume their exploration to deep within the penthouse party.

* * *

"Is that him? The amazing Captain America?" Sam exasperatingly gasped from across the populated room, quickly making his way over to the pair in excitement.

Bethany's shy eyes widened at his attractive appearance; he worse a dressy black shirt that fitted against his built chest perfectly, with matching charcoal pants and an shining pair of designer shoes. His chocolate skin glimmered underneath the fancy lighting as he joined them at the bar, making her subtly blush from admiring his pleasing physique. Steve laughter broke through her reverie, as he pat Sam's shoulder playfully.

"You envy me. Admit it." he quipped with a sly smirk, welcoming their friend into into their presence.

"Please. The spandex is nothing to be jealous about. However...that gorgeous girl on your arm is another story." Sam teased, glancing at Bethany with a subtle, flirtatious smile.

His large brown eyes observed her figure respectively, and in turn she suddenly felt obliged to compliment him back. Something pleasurably warm surged within her chest as she observed him, fluttering her heavy lashes with playful curiousness. Sensing the abrupt tension between the two, Steve awkwardly broke the small silence.

"Nice place Stark has here?" he asked with fake intention, glancing around the room hastily.

"It's very cosy. Just add a couple more billions of dollars into the furniture and we'd be good to go." Sam replied, gradually averting his enticing eyes off of Bethany.

The trio laughed in unison, and continued to joke around as they usually would. The strained sensation in Bethany's throbbing chest eventually began to disappear as the night drew on. Socializing with many different people and conversing with the Avengers seemed to ease her discomfort immensely, as each were friendly in their own unique way. Soon enough, she detached herself from Steve and made her own way around the expansive penthouse, finally feeling comfortable in the unfamiliar surroundings.

The exotic alcohol also helped. To an extent.

* * *

"So? When do the Avengers start 'Avenging'?" Bethany asked curiously, tracing her slightly wavering finger around the edge of her empty wine glass.

Bruce Banner smiled shyly at her interest, his grass green eyes glowing humbly. The two sat on the balcony of the Stark building, the high winds gusting gently against their tamed hair. Fancy guests surrounded the pair as they sat causally on the comfortable couches, speaking with words that blurred against Bethany's throbbing ears. Music and conversation mused together, as she couldn't exactly focus on anything in front of her.

"Not sure when, exactly." he replied, scratching his temple in honest confusion.

She giggled at his answer, abruptly finding the genuine reply extremely hilarious. He blinked at her with befuddlement, but began to uneasily laugh beside her, obviously puzzled with her attitude.

"Wow! You're so funny Brucy! Tell me another one!"

"Another what?"

"You're so cute and fluffy, I just wanna squeeze you..."

"Uh, how much of that Wakandan Cocktail have you had?" he asked cautiously, flashing his seemingly worried eyes from Bethany to the empty glass in her wavering hand.

The slight motion sent her head rocketing skywards, as she quickly shut her eyes to try and concentrate on the random question.

"Something along the lines of 6. Or 7. Maybe 8." she mumbled with a cheeky grin, leaning against the sofa to slightly relieve the abrupt dizziness washing over her relaxed body.

"What the hell do they put in these things?" she blurted, staring into her glass with fluctuating concentration, and continued to laugh joyously at nothing in particular.

It was nice, not having a care in the world. Even if there was something to worry about, she had completely forgotten it after the 5th beveridge. Bruce once again laughed with her, much to her delight, even though his expression suggested he was deeply disturbed.

"Woah there Summers. I think you're scaring the poor man." Clint's voice soothed over her shoulder, prompting her to turn her dazed head around.

He was leaning against the back of the couch with a sly smirk, shaking his head with a sigh.

"Clint! Brucy was just telling me a joke-"

"Brucy? Jesus, how much has this girl had to drink?"

"Enough." Steve's calm voice broke through the blurriness, briefly snapping Bethany out of her disoriented state.

He suddenly appeared in front of her, crouching at her knees with a look of playful worry. She tried to focus on his stern eyes, but the overbearing vertigo flowed through her tired senses extensively.

"I thought you Super Soldier's couldn't get drunk?"

"She wasn't implanted the same serum that I was administrated."

"Rogersssss. Everyone's tellin' me I've had too much to drink? Can you believe that?" she smirked, rising to her wavering feet only to fall back into the soft cushion.

She giggled, smiling broadly with growing happiness. He sighed as Clint joined his side, as both the men gazed down at her with sudden worriedness.

"I think we should take her home. The night's practically over anyways." Clint suggested in the distance as her thoughts gradually began to cloud over.

"I can take her home." a warmly familiar voice chimed from somewhere around her, as she slowly recognized the pleasing tone.

"Oh Sam, you can take me anywhere you want to-"

"Alright that's enough from you." Steve interrupted hastily, immediately scooping her sluggish figure from the couch beside the unnerved Bruce.

"I'll see you later Beth." Bruce called after them, causing Bethany to drowsily wave over Steve's broad shoulder.

"I'll miss you Brucey!"

"Brucey? I'm never letting go of that." Sam quipped, chucking softly beside them with a introverted smirk.

Lights and blurred faces brushed past her as Steve cradled her out of Stark's extravagant party, sending nauseous waves of discomfort towards her groggy perception. Sam and Steve conversed briskly in her throbbing ear, as she was unable to understand a word they were saying over her fading consciousness. Colors flashed before her unprepared eyes as Steve lowered her into Sam's purring car, planting something delicately warm against her pulsating forehead.

"I'll check on her tomorrow morning. Thanks again Sam." she managed to make out Steve's calm voice over the roar of the engine.

She tried to reply, but her mouth stayed shut, unable to conjure enough energy to speak aloud. Sam sat patiently still beside her as he drove them through the bustling New York City, occasionally flashing her glances of worry or admiration. Time seemed to blink instantaneously before her drifting consciousness, as her thoughts continued to sway back and forth during the ride home.

The care eventually stopped, jolting Bethany instantaneously awake. To her drunken annoyance, the world was still tilted from her dazed point of view, blinking sloppily against the blinding street lights. Sam turned off the engine and got out of the car, quickly making his way to her side and hoisted her to her uneven feet.

"I think this would be a little more comfortable..." he suggested with a brief sigh, and scooped her off of her feet, and carried her to his front door surprising ease.

Her drooping head dipped into his exposed neck, as the pleasant smell of cologne quickly suffocated her overwhelmed senses. She couldn't help but drunkenly smile against his skin, instantaneously feeling his small goosebumps against her tingling lips.

"Mmmm..." she murmured, snuggling her face deeper into the crook of his neck.

He was unusually silent as he unlocked the front door. He automatically took her to his familiar bedroom, and gently placed her on the bed with a confusing look of concern.

"I'll go get some water, okay?" he uttered lightly, and exited the quiet room hurriedly.

But Bethany couldn't reply, as her thoughts slowly merged into the looming darkness overtaking her perception.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guyssss just a little disclaimer - this chapter contains a teeny weeny bit of sexual material!**

 **And as per usual just p.m or review anything you wanna tell me! ENJOY**

Forgotten memories followed by repressed emotions swirled inside Bethany's drunken dream-scape, filling her slumbering thoughts with uncomfortable consistency. Unfocused imagery of rocky terrain crumbling beneath her bare feet, undesirably familiar snowy eyes full of unknown pain and glasses overflowing with florescent liquid flashed before her close eyelids, gradually stirring her from the distressing nightmare. Hazily blinking her heavy eyelids, Bethany slowly sat upright in Sam's snug bed. Nausea regrettably accompanied her motion, quickly sending her quivering hand to her pounding forehead in an effort to ease the pain coursing through her unprepared brain.

"Oh god." she grumbled, hastily swallowing the rising bile in her dry throat.

Continuing to cradle her pulsating temple in her right hand, Bethany lazily glanced around the quiet room, noticing the faint light being to grow behind the close curtain against the far wall. Forcing herself out of the cosy sheets, she progressively planted her bare feet onto the polished wood, it's surface chilly from the early morning breeze. Shivering against the silence presiding around the flat, she made her way to the conjoining living room, suddenly perceiving a large, bulging heap laying across one of the brown couches. She gasped in sleepy shock, immediately awakening the frightening mass of blanket.

"Beth? Jesus, you scared me." Sam groaned with a sluggish yawn, rubbing his tired eyes to adjust to the darkness encapsulating the room.

"I'm sorry. I say that a lot, don't I?" she mumbled apologetically, and trudged over to the couch to collapse beside him.

"Now that you mention it..." he chuckled playfully, leaning against the seat with a heavy sigh.

"What exactly did I do last night?" she croaked, squeezing her exasperated eyes shut, attepting to ignore the abundant dizziness surging through her exhausted body.

"Where do I start..."

"Okay, now I don't want to know."

"I'm just messin' with ya. It wasn't that bad. Except for the part where you called the Hulk 'Brucey'." he pointed out with a grin, turning his neck to watch her reaction gleefully.

"Yep. I'm gonna go bury myself again. Goodbye 21st century. Hello next generation I manage to appear in." she groaned with dismay, burying her aching forehead in her cold hands with embarrassment.

Sam laughed at her horror, causing her to gently slap his warm shoulder with spite.

"The last thing I remember was going to the bar to get another 'delightful' Wakandan Cocktail. Why didn't anyone stop me after the 5th drink?!"

"To be completely honest, Steve told us not to. He said, and I quote, "She deserves to have some fun.""

"He's dead to me."

He continued to laugh at her misfortune, and after a moment of playfully venomous glares, she eventually joined in with his contagious laughter. The pair snickered immaturely together, recollecting Bethany's 'spectacular' presentation at the glamorous penthouse party.

"Your dancing was off the charts." he stated with a mischievous grin, his bright smile glowing in the frozen darkness.

"You're joking. No, I can't take you seriously with that grin. You have to be joking! I didn't dance!" she gasped, holding her hand to her gaping mouth with disbelief.

"You certainly did. It was quite the sight."

"I will legitimately go into your backyard and bury myself." she complained, gathering the pearl white blanket closer to her blushing cheeks.

The duo sat beside each-other against the cosy couch, huddled in the fluffy sheets, slightly delirious from exhastion and laughter. It was nearly dawn outside, as the gentle rays pushed through the cracks in the drawn curtains. It was extremely cold for a Sunday morning, but they didn't seem to notice, as the conversation and closeness constantly heated up their overworked bodies.

"C'mon Summers it isn't as bad as you think." he said with raised eyebrows, gazing at her sincerely.

She rolled her eyes in apprehension, giving him a slight frown.

"Hey, you'd be saying something completely different if YOU were the one who had gotten drunk."

"I know I know. But I do understand why you did it." he said solemnly, drastically changing the atmosphere with his soft tone.

Her frown deepened as he stared at her with an unfamiliar attitude.

"You and Steve have been through a lot. The battle scars can damage the inside just as much as the outside." he began, averting his concerned gaze to the blanket between them.

"You guys have been through Hell and back. So don't believe for one second that you don't deserve a break from all this." he continued with steady determination, sending a shivering spark into Bethany's throbbing chest.

Her eyes widened at his careful words, taken aback with his consideration towards her well-being. But something else, something deeper pulsated in her stomach, as she suddenly gazed at Sam with a feeling she had disregarded with the loss of Bucky. She couldn't decided if it was the desperation or the lingering alcohol, but without another breath, Bethany impulsively leaned in, connecting her cracked lips with his.  
At first Sam's soft mouth widened against hers, gasping at her drastic gesture, but slowly complied to her hasty wants, molding his lips to hers. After a moment of pleasurable silence, he lifted his gentle hand to cup her cheek, slowly pulling her against his body with slight eagerness. His solid build easily slipped beneath hers at the pair tangled themselves in the sheets, their hearts beating frantically against their heated chests with desire.

 _His hands caressed every weak spot with heightened pressure, burying his face against hers in desperation. He gradually began to push Bethany's flushed body harder against the frigid brick wall of the Ugly Duckling bar, sighing against her cracked lips with pleasure-_

 _No_ , she thought with conflicted desperation, grasping Sam's muscular shoulders tighter in reassurance.

 _He doesn't exist anymore._

Sam gradually shifted positions with Bethany, placing his body against hers with carefulness. He removed his sweaty shirt, revealing his pleasing chest underneath. She flashed him a flirtatious smirk of appreciation, prompting him to bury his soft lips against the bare of her exposed neck. It felt excruciatingly enticing, as she sighed with intoxicated bliss. He groped her tighter, much to her teasing amusement, as he huffed heavily against her welcoming chest with exhilaration. His mouth slowly nibbled at her weak spots, causing her to softly moan in sudden satisfaction.

"Oh Bucky-"

She gasped in horror with abrupt realization, quickly pushing Sam off of her heaving body with embarrassment. He tumbled awkwardly to the floor, quickly gazing up at Bethany with sudden confusement.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you-"

"I can't do this." she interrupted breathlessly, hastily rising from the sweaty couch.

Without an explanation, she avoided his wide brown eyes and scuttled towards his bedroom, closing the wooden door behind her with a soft thud.


	15. Chapter 15

Bethany lay perfectly still on Sam's bed, staring numbly at the Sun gradually rise behind the curtains. She strictly refused to ponder what exactly had transpired mere hours ago, extremely thankful for Sam's respect towards her unexplained hesitation. Empty thoughts danced inside her tense mind as she waited for Steve to arrive, suppressing any feelings of guilt or embarrassment with a sharp sigh. The alcohol eventually flooded out of her system in a matter of time, as the Super Soldier serum quickly eradicated the toxins, but was unable to prevent Bethany's drunken state the night before.

A knock on the bedroom door snapped Bethany instantaneously into reality, rising from her curled position on the stale bed hastily. Sam's concerned face appeared in the crack of the door, prompting warm blood to rush towards her unprepared cheeks. His eves cautiously locked with hers, entering the silent room with an worried attitude.

"Steve's here." he said, but the expression on his solemn face indicated his true intentions.

"Thank you." she nodded with an awkward smile, and stalked past him briskly, desperately trying to avoid any other topics he wished to discuss.

 _You're an idiot. A plain idiot._ , her conscience ridiculed harshly as she walked into the small kitchen, brushing Steve's warm "Hello" off with a slight tilt of the head.

Steve followed her with bewilderment as she stalked hurriedly out the front door without a goodbye. Her eyes uncomfortable adjusted to the bright morning light as she reached his purring motorcycle, as her body was secretly relieved of the tension surrounding Sam's house. She couldn't bring herself to face him, not after what she did. Not after what she said.

"Is the hangover that bad?" Steve huffed impatiently, gently grabbing her shoulders to turn her around and face him.

She quickly averted her guilty expression to the pavement, rubbing her exhausted eyes drowsily.

"It's complicated." she muttered, gently prying his heavy hands off of her spiny shoulders, and turned towards the bike once again.

"Complicated? Did Sam give you a hard time?"

"That's another word for it."

At her confusing, yet suggestive words, Steve immediately silenced himself. He hopped onto his motorcycle in uncomfortable stillness, and waited for Bethany to join him. Even though he was obviously taken aback by her words, his chiseled face sported a cheeky smirk, and shook his head with a playful sigh.

"Kids these days."

"Oh please, I'm practically the same age as you." she shrugged teasingly, placing herself behind him, relaxing against his broad frame.

She could feel his chest chuckle from her response, and with that, he revved the bike, continuing on to her apartment deep within the city.

* * *

Once Steve had dropped her off, Bethany couldn't help but anticipate the warm shower she was craving to endure. The boiling hot water gradually washed away the expensive alcohol, smudged makeup, and Sam's delightful cologne, cleaning the mess she had previously made over the course of a couple of hours.

 _What do I do?_ she thought sternly, raking her nails through her saturated hair.

 _If I can't face my problems now, I'll end up hurting the people closest to me._

Sam's desirable face flashed before her closed eyelids, sending regrettable shivers down her damp spine. The pleasant water streamed down her tired face as she concentrated, completely conflicted about what her next stupid action would be. Bucky's desperate eyes flowed through her suffocating thoughts, prompting a deep breath of regret. Although he destroyed her in every sense possible, she had only one option left; she had to find him.

After everything they had been through, the Winter Soldier indoctrination had broken her resolve to be with him, even though she had to continuously convince herself that it wasn't _her_ Bucky. She didn't exactly have him in the first place. Locating him and repairing his broken state seemed to be the best option, for now. Sam or definitely not Steve could ever find out what she was planning to accomplish. It wasn't fair, she knew, but it was her burden to carry.

* * *

"We've found some intel about Loki's Scepter. Our sources say it's somewhere in Yugoslavia." Steve reported sternly, staring at Bethany with intense concentration.

Her eyes widened in apparent bewilderment, uncrossing her legs from her comfy couch. Steve crossed the room to sit by her side with sudden determination, as Bethany immediately felt his imposing question from his careful eyes begin to arise.

"I can't go with you Rogers."

"And why is that?"

"My powers. Remember? Earth shattering, avalanche causing, people killing-"

"I think the past couple of months have proven otherwise. Stark keeps insisting you tag along. They all wanna see what you can do."

"Steve you're missing the point. The past couple of times you guys have been "Avenging", you haven't found anything! I don't wanna fight until there's a real threat, okay? You guys are doing fantastic without me. Go have fun." she sighed exasperatingly, placing her delicate hand on his stone shoulder with reassurance.

He frowned, slightly disappointed by her decision, but eventually nodded, understanding her dilemma with sincerity. A deep well of guilt formed in the pit of her tight stomach, as the weight of the lie weighed down her tongue immensely.

"Sorry. I just don't like you sitting around all day. Have you got a hobby I don't know about?" he asked jokingly, his blue eyes lighting up with playfulness.

"Of course not! Why would I hide anything from Captain America?" she gasped with exaggeration, slapping his chest mockingly.

He chuckled at her attitude, and rose up from beside her, steadily making his way to her front door.

"Oh and this mission might take a while. You gonna be okay without me?" he interjected, turning around with questionable eyes.

She smiled broadly, suppressing the rising regret building up in her dry throat.

"Of course."

* * *

 _If you were a Russian assassin running from the law, where would you go?_

The bustling airport filled Bethany's shy conscience with alertness, as she eagerly tried to concentrate on the task at hand. Steve had left the country with the rest of the Avengers, giving opportune time for her to scout out the runaway Winter Soldier.

 _Would he even go to an airport?_ It didn't matter.

His lingering footprint on the Earth had lead her to this exact destination, as she had located his personal imprint through faint vibrations in the ground. The trail had stopped somewhere on the airway, presumably expertly storing himself in the cargo of one of the select airplanes.

 _Which one though?_ she though confusedly, trying to glance out the window for a better look at the landing strip. One massive airplane was parked dauntingly on the strip, seemingly waiting for passengers to board.

"TAROM." she breathed, reciting the large letters painted on the side of the machine.

Quickly glancing at the schedule flashing above her, she searched for the flight pattern with sudden desperation.

"Flights to Bucharest, Romania will be departing shortly." a female announcer called throughout the speakers, alerting the civilians to the coming departures.

Swallowing her fear of heights, Bethany frowned in determination, and tried to ignore her growing panic bubbling in the depths of her tight stomach.

"Bucharest it is."


	16. Chapter 16

Placing her steady foot on the solid concrete, Bethany couldn't help but sigh in relief, as the long hours flying from the US to Berlin had absorbed most of her stored energy. She felt the Earth surge beneath her planted feet as she exited the busy airport, as the ground embraced her arrival with satisfaction. She sighed drearily, slightly exhausted from the sickening flight, and took a short moment to encapsulate her foreign surroundings. Bucharest was bustling with conversing civilians, beeping cars and charming buildings. The lively city wasn't as colorful as Washington or New York, but it's delicate nature was very subtle, instantly tickling Bethany's fancy. She smiled at the pleasant landscape, admiring the alluring structures with careful thoughtful.

 _If I wanted to hide from the world, I'd live here too._

 _Now, where could he be..._ she thought hastily, swiftly expelling the distracting thoughts and quickly closed her eyes.

The ground vibrated in unison towards her command, searching throughout the humming city for his particular footprint. Suddenly, before her mind's eye revealed a glowing figure, sitting down in an apartment on the east side of the area. She quickly opened her eyes, breathing heavily with anticipation.

 _There you are._

* * *

Bethany stared anxiously at the small apartment complex before her. The unkempt building loomed above her tiny figure intimidatingly, causing her to frown with sudden apprehension. The middy light shined against her cautious eyes as she observed it's sturdy foundation, just in case something dangeous were to occur. It wasn't the liveliest building in the city, which made her goal seemingly harder to accomplish.

 _Bucky's in there,_ she thought with encouragement, brushing away her hesitant thoughts.

 _I have to see him._

Swallowing her reluctant bile threatening to spill from her dry mouth, Bethany continued forward, marching one doubtful step after another towards the shady double doors at the face of the building. She pressed her quivering hands onto the dirty glass and opened the creaky doors, entering the rusted complex with alertness. She observed her surroundings carefully, ignoring the rising heartbeat in her tightened chest. The stale lobby was empty, much to her silent relief, and only contained a rickety stairwell leading up to the other shady levels.

 _Now, which room is he occupying..._

Giving a quick glance around the silent room, she bent down, placing her sweating palm flat against the dusty concrete. A sharp burst of energy poured into her bare hand as she scanned the building hastily. Each lonesome room was either empty or occupied by a civilian tending to their private lives. Suddenly, a couple of floors above, a single, quiet room contained a weary man sitting quietly against his chair. A metal appendage glimmered effortlessly in the place of his left arm. Without another thought Bethany's eyes flashed open with determination.

"Here it goes."

* * *

It seemed impossible to determine how long Bethany had stared at Bucky's grimy apartment door. It felt like hours, or even days. Time had frozen over as soon as she had walked up to the harmless door, as sudden panic had paralyzed her entire body, filling her confidence with immobilizing doubt.

 _What's he gonna do when he sees me? Run? Fight?_ the voice of doubt screamed in one ear.

 _You won't know until you find out!_ another frustrated voice yelled in the other.

Her conflicting emotions dazed her conscience, fighting continuously inside her claustrophobic head.

 _I have to do something. Now._

Desperately ignoring her conflicted emotions, she placed her chilled hand against the stale doorknob. She turned it ever-so-slowly, flinching at the eerie sound it produced inside her perspiring palm. With another heavy sigh, she opened the rickety door with slight force, abruptly banging it against the delicate wall inside Bucky's apartment. Before she could recollect herself after her brash actions, Bucky instantaneously appeared inside the entryway, menacingly blocking her from going any further.

Her eyes widened in bewilderment as she gazed at his built figure; he wore the exact same attire from his last appearance in her apartment, excluding the navy cap. His unkempt mid-length hair framed his strong jaw, framing his glowering face perfectly. His piercing eyes glared down at her cautiously, causing her to shiver in uncomfortable anticipation.

"What do you want." he growled, flaring his nostrils in frustration.

"I...uh...I don't exactly know..." she stuttered awkwardly, fumbling over her words like a mesmerized child.

He frowned impatiently, obviously uncomfortable from the look of his hardened expression.

"I don't have time for this." he muttered, and began to shut the broken door on her stunned face.

Gathering her mumbled thoughts by his angered actions, she instantly planted her leather boot in the crack of his door, preventing from abruptly closing.

"Wait! I'm sorry that was immature-" she began hurriedly, clenching the handle in an effort to force the door open once again.

"You're sorry? You shouldn't be, lady. You were right in Washington. It's better that I'm alone." he interrupted harshly, placing his metal hand forcibly over hers.

The cold metal seeped into her bare pores as her eyes connected hesitantly with his. There was a moment of unnerving silence, until he sternly yanked her hand off of his apartment door.

"Don't come back." he ordered impatiently, and closed the small gap with a loud thud.

Bethany's breath hitched in her dry throat as she was once again left staring at Bucky's apartment door. Her frightened thoughts stirred wildly in her mind as she tried to concentrate on what exactly had just transpired.

 _It's not his fault. It's your fault. You_ _shouldn't have let him leave,_ she thought guiltily, impulsively biting her lip with frustration.

 _Well, he shouldn't have tried to kill you._

 _That wasn't his fault!_

Raising her quivering hand to her throbbing temples in an effort to ease the sudden headache, she slowly began to try and figure out the best possible solution. Her conflicting emotions swirled in the pit of her empty stomach, as rising frustration slowly began to constrict her struggling thoughts.

 _Why did I give in to what he said?_ she thought angrily, clenching her sweating fists with agitation.

 _I didn't come here for nothing._

She paused at the edge of the concrete steps, immediately realizing her next course of action. It didn't seem to be the right one, but it was worth a try nonetheless.

"You know what? You're right! You do deserve to be alone." she shouted frustratingly, bursting through the apartment door with integrity.

Bucky, obviously started by her sudden arrival, quickly paused his actions and rose from his seat. His confused expression quickly formed into bitterness as he glared at Bethany with immediate distaste.

"What the hell do you think-"

"No. You listen to ME James Buchanan Barnes. I don't regret what I said back in Washington. It's safer for you here." she interrupted fiercly, stalking up to his intimidating figure with improved determination.

He quickly closed his mouth, by his frustrated scowl impulsively remained.

"I am going to help you get your memories back. I don't care how long it takes. If you've still got that "Winter Soldier" shit in your brain I'm gonna get it out of there by any means necessary. Not for your sake, but for Steve's." she snapped angrily, placing her trembling hands on her small hips with authority.

He continued to glare down at her, but to her silent surprise, he didn't object.

"From now on I will stay next-door, and when I can, I'll help you remember. You can't run from this, and as you can see, I'll always find you. Do I make myself clear?!" she shouted sharply, mirroring his glare.

Bucky blinked at her with clear remorse, his glassy eyes shining with apparent dislike. The pair stayed silent for an painfully long moment as he seemingly decided how to answer to her forced order.

"Fine." he grumbled, his intense eye contact stubbornly unwavering.

"Good." she huffed, sagging her tight shoulders with secret relief.

"Also, my bloody name is Bethany Summers. Not lady." she added with indignation.

Impatiently avoiding his reply, she began to inspect his dreary apartment without invitation to do so, frowning at the state of his home with slight uncomfort. Everything was a mess, from the dirty carpet to the unsanitary kitchen overflowing with dishes that he had obviously ignored. It was small, she had to admit, but the least he could've done was keep it up to living standards. A single mattress lay across the tiny living room floor, covered by stained brown ruffled sheets and an inflated pillow. At the table he had previously sat, was placed an open leather journal, it's pages completely bare. She frowned with confusion, making her way over to the journal with piqued curiosity.

"Don't. You can do anything else. But don't touch the journal." he warned, grabbing her bare arm protectively.

His stern eyes filled with surprising desperation, and after a moment of stillness she silently nodded at his request, acknowledging his suspicious privacy.

"Why did you decide this was the best place to hide?" she asked, quickly changing the focus.

"This used to be a Hydra hideout. It's the only safe place I remember." he answered in monotone, immediately erasing the vulnerability he had previously shown.

"Oh." she breathed, suppressing the rising guilt forming in her chest.

Once again, the moment was abruptly encapsulated by uncomfortable silence, as the duo stood uneasily in Bucky's apartment. Taking in a deep breath, Bethany concentrated on her muddled thoughts as she planned the first step towards Bucky's recovery.

"Alright. Today, I think we should start with what you can actually remember." she said with resolve, planting herself on one of the uncomfortable chairs next to his tiny table.

He stayed persistently silent, not exactly complaining but obviously resilient towards her objective. He placed his sturdy frame in the chair opposing her, firmly cementing the scowl on his grizzled face.

"So? What exactly can you remember? Of your past, I mean."

"I don't know." he murmured slowly, averting his eyes to the table top with slight concern.

"I saw you at the Smithsonian. Did that ring any bells?" she asked with fake intrigue, masking the pain from the memory forming behind her eyes.

"I remember you. Next to my name." he began cautiously, lifting his obscure gaze towards her.

Her heart fluttered in her tight chest as he stared at her perplexingly, seemingly conflicted with his choice of words.

"You mentioned Steve. Back in Washington. When Hydra-" he abruptly cut himself off, obviously uncomfortable with the mention of his previous employers.

"On the bridge, when Steve said my name. I felt something. I can't explain it but I felt it-"

"Okay that's enough." Bethany intervened with disguised desperation.

His confused words constantly stabbed at her frail heart, as he slowly tried to recollect his muddled memories. It hurt extensively, as she gradually realized the man she once loved was never going to be the same again. But to save him, and herself in a twisted way, she had to endure his pain. For the both of them.

She managed to smile gently, struggling to ignore his tortured snowy eyes. She placed her quivering fingertips loosely over his metal hand reassuringly, and suddenly experience the daunting sensation of de ja vu.

"You don't have to explain anything. I can wait."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys! I hope you're liking it so far! If not just tell me! I just wanted to say all of your reviews have helped me dish out chapters every day, as your support is awesome as always :D I just wanted to reply to Honeywell's review about Bethany's decisions in the previous chapters:**

 **That is an awesome way of looking at her particular situation, as she is really conflicted as to who she thinks she belongs with. Helping Bucky out with the memory loss was supposed to give her some closure, that's pretty much the only reason she lies to Steve about the whole thing. Bucky was her first time letting herself love someone more than a family member, her first love to be dramatic. The way that she lost him in Down To Earth really shook her to the core, and letting go of that feeling takes a while. Sam, at the moment, was just a distraction, but she still obviously cares deeply for him as well. Steve is a little complicated, as they have been through so much together. Like, literally the same thing. They're both Super Soldiers, they both were taken form their time, and both lost Bucky at the same moment. I'll delve deeper into that in the next chapters, but yeah. Thank you for your interest in my story though!**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**

The night felt endless as Bethany lay unmoving against her uncomfortable mattress. She wasn't entirely sure if it was made of the right material in the first place. It's lumpy interior pressed awkwardly against her bare back, but nonetheless, she continued to stay firmly still, consumed by conflicting thoughts. She stared at the plain, cracked ceiling, lost within her own claustrophobic mind teething with doubt and resentment. The growing guilt towards her lies gnawed at her empty stomach, prying open the can of worms she tried to ignore from her time with Bucky.

 _Steve will never forgive me for hiding this,_ she thought shamefully, raising her hand to rub her heavy eyelids.

Although it was the first day towards Bucky's recovery, she knew without a doubt that Bucky wouldn't grow to trust her. He didn't know who she was. What they used to be. It meant nothing now. She was just another face inside his tormented mind that he couldn't recognize. Bucharest was a charming city, she had to admit, but it wasn't Washington. It had been nearly a year since she was dug up from her self-induced stasis, thrown into a whirlpool of modern technology and alien civilization. This new world was intimidating, but staying in cosy Washington seemed like something she could swallow.

Impulsively travelling across the globe to an unfamiliar location didn't feel as good as she had hoped. The smells, the noises, and the people were different to what she had grown accustomed to. She had Steve to help her guide her along, to help develop and thrive in a society that had taken her off guard. She missed him with every passing moment, but she couldn't bare to think of him at a time like this. The Avengers would distract him from trying to locate Bucky, as saving the world seemed extensively more crucial than searching for a ghost.

You don't know that, her conscience persisted, adding fuel to the aching guilt residing in her chest.

She closed her eyes immediately, forcefully ignoring her persistent thoughts laced with shame and regret. She regretfully remembered the lengths that Steve endured to save Bucky's life, to protect his childhood best friend. Writhing in impatience, she turned onto her side, leaning against her stiff arm in an effort to expel the negative thoughts.

 _Enough_ , she warned herself, clinging to the stale bed sheets with frustration.

 _Blaming myself isn't gonna help anyone._

Deciding sleep was the essential remedy for a guilty conscience, she slowly closed her exhausted eyes. Avoiding the troubling scenarios plaguing her tormented mind, Bethany drifted effortlessly into a deep slumber.

* * *

"I have to admit, I'm surprised you didn't make a run for it." Bethany observed, raising her eyebrows as she sat down in one of Bucky's kitchen chairs.

As per usual, he didn't respond, frowning at her presence with stubborn silence. She rolled her eyes at his impatience, and indicated at the seat in front of her for him to sit. Uneager to comply, he collapsed into the wooden chair, slumping awkwardly against the seat. He placed his tense hands over his thighs, seemingly preparing himself for what was to come.

"Alright then. Let's get started. I know you said you couldn't remember anything, but I've picked out some key words that might help jog your memory." she began, crossing one leg over the other.

She placed her sweating palms on her lap in an effort to hide her nervousness from his sharp eyes. She could tell he was uncomfortable, but it wouldn't help relieve the situation if he could read her like an open book. Bucky continued to stay quiet, his cautious eyes searching her placid face. He didn't reply, once again, prompting her to progress.

"When we fought in the war 70 years ago, we were in a particular squad. The Howling Commandos." she started slowly, watching his expression carefully.

His mouth twitched at her words, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration.

"I think...I remember...blue." he answered, glancing up at her apprehensively.

She frowned at his response, as she was caught off guard from his reply.

"Blue? Why blue?"

"I don't know. That's all that comes to mind."

His words were short and decisive, as he was obviously annoyed with her constant questioning. She sighed calmly, refraining herself from reacting towards his impulsiveness.

 _Don't be so hard on him. You both need time to adjust,_ a tiny voice warned inside her head.

"Ok. Blue. That's a start. Let's move on to something a little more prominent... Steve Rogers? He was a pretty big part of your past life-"

"No." he interrupted bluntly, hastily rising from his chair.

It squeaked against the dusty floorboards, the sound screeching uncomfortably against her unprepared ears. She turned her head towards him, frowning in sudden confusion against his brash actions.

"Bucky we need to do this-" she started cautiously, mirroring his movement with slight impatience.

"We? I was doing fine without your 'help'." he snapped, clenching his fists by his side furiously.

"Oh really? Then why did you break into my house ASKING for my help?" she retorted, crossing her arms over her tightening chest.

"You kicked me out. In the end it helped better than you ever would've."

She could feel her buried rage threatening to take over her judgement, but calmly quelled the sensation with a long sigh.

 _Get over it. You need to help him. No matter what he says._

"Alright Bucky I get it. You don't remember me. But we need to work together on this. I'm trying to help you remember who you were-"

"Yeah. I don't remember you. And with the way this is going, that's a good thing." he muttered angrily.

Her bottled frustration was at it's uncontrollable breaking point, as she glowered at his fuming figure with rising resentment.

"I sacrificed a lot to get here, do you understand? The least you could do is humor me for one fucking second."

"I do remember Steve, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" he yelled furiously, his broad chest rapidly rising and falling sharply.

His sudden words instantaneously overruled what ever she wanted to say, as she shut her gaping mouth in shock.

"I remember on the helicarrier. I was gonna murder him, beat him to death right then and there. But he said something that made me realize who I was. HE did, not you. I don't remember everything, but I remember him." he raved, expelling his rage with each spiteful word.

"Going to you was a mistake, I see that now. But it was either you or nothing. I couldn't go to him. I didn't deserve it." he murmured viciously, averting his intense scowl to the floor.

"Bucharest was the next best option. It's given me time to think. And now, you've made things worse." he finished with finality, continuing to glare at his apartment floor with intense resentment.

Numbness clouded her emotions as Bethany stared wide eyed at Bucky, completely shocked with his unprecedented confession. His harsh words sent her over the edge as she let her built up rage consume her wavering judgement-

"You think you're the only one that's suffered? I used to _love you_. I thought you were dead so I fucking buried myself for 70 _years_. I barely survived the pain of losing you, but then you come back from out of no where to literally try and kill me?"she screamed, releasing her denial with every inch of her being.

Do you understand how fucked up that is? I wanted you to kill me in that Hydra cell. You should've. Because the shit you're giving me right now is _nothing_ compared to what I've suffered all because of you." she pressed on, inching closer to his enraged face with each anger-filled word.

"Go ahead, fucking yell at me and call me insignificant. I don't care anymore. If you wanna be alone with your fucked up thoughts, fine. At least I've given you something to remember me by." and with that she stormed out his front door, slamming it behind her with such force it collapsed on its hinges.

* * *

The streets of Bucharest were unnervingly empty for an Wednesday afternoon, but that didn't seem to bother Bethany. Nothing did, at this point in time. Blinding rage guided her to no where in particular, as he bubbling thoughts were completely overwhelmed with the fight that had just taken place between Bucky and herself. His harsh words stung her unfocused eyes, recollecting the intense moment with infuriating clarity.

 _This was a huge mistake. What exactly were you expecting?_ she thought remorsefully, holding her shivering hand to her throbbing forehead.

She wandered the isolated streets with no intention for an unmeasurable amount of time, entrapped within her own conflicting thoughts. Minutes quickly shifted to hours, as the setting sun gradually snapped her out of the enraged trance. Blinking with slow realization, she observed her unfamiliar surroundings with slight hesitation. She was unable to recognize which part of Bucharest she had wandered into, sighing inwardly with lingering frustration.

 _Does it matter though?_ a persistent voice echoed in her ear, as her damaged judgement clouded her conscience.

 _Go and forget._

* * *

"One glass of the strongest thing you have." she ordered to the Romanian bartender, shifting her eyes from the foreign menu to the counter uncomfortably.

He stared at her with confusement, as she suddenly began to regret her decision, unsure if he could even understand her English. After a moment of uncertainty, he complied, and poured a small portion from an unfamiliar bottle full of clear liquid into her empty glass.

"I don't think you can handle it-" he began in an heavy accent, frowning at her apprehensively.

"You'd be surprised." she interrupted hastily, desperately grabbing the beveridge.

She stared into the translucent liquor with slight hesitation, but without another thought gulped it down, groaning uncomfortably as it slithered down her unprepared throat. The taste was extremely bitter, burning her tongue with its strong resolution. She gave it a second to settle inside her rumbling stomach, and instantly turned to him once again, raising her now-empty glass expectantly.

"Another."

"If you insist..." he raised his bushy eyebrows uneasily, pouring her another uncertain drink.

She smiled giddily at his cooperation, and eagerly embraced her growing alcoholism.

* * *

"Do you know I fought in World War 2?" she asked curiously, leaning against the wooden bar counter with extreme interest towards Frank's reply.

"No I did not, Ms Summers." he sighed, as he cleaned a random empty glass for its next use.

She nodded with drunken enthusiasm, taking another exaggerated swig at her full beverage. Empty glasses were littered across the bench haphazardly, all mostly used by Bethany herself. After her second drink she had instantly felt the familiar dizzying feeling wash over her expectant body, welcoming the alcohol with open arms. After that, she had decided Frank was her new best friend.

"Yep. 1943 was the golden year."

"You seem to be in good shape for a 90 year-old woman." he stated sarcastically, shaking his weary head with a sigh.

"Frank! I already told you I'm not from this century, remember?" she gushed, slamming the glass against the bench with playful frustration.

The clear liquid splashed onto the counter, spilling from the glass and onto Bethany's white shirt. She giggled impulsively at the funny gesture, causing Frank to sigh once again at her sloppiness.

"Whoops. Sorry." she snickered, attempting to wipe the forming stain with her quivering fingers.

"As much as I appreciate your money, I think you've had enough for one night." he advised carefully, reaching for her half-empty cup.

"No! I'm having fun, you're having fun, we're all having fun!" she hollered bashfully, pumping her lose arms into the air with excitement.

She drowsily turned around on her bar stool, immaturely expecting the rest of the pub to shout encouragingly with her words. But to her drunken surprise, it was empty, with only Frank and herself presiding inside.

"Where is everyone? There should be music and lights and-"

"It's Wednesday, Ms Summers." Frank retorted from behind her.

She pouted disappointingly, pivoting on the stool to face him once again. The slight motion suddenly sent uncomfortable bile directly to her famished throat, causing her to gulp unsettlingly with the disgusting sensation.

"That's stupid. Well, I'm gonna go to the ladies room. I'll be back!" she decided determinedly, staggering off of the wooden stool.

She stumbled towards the corner of the pub, eager to expel the incoming vomit threatening to spill all over the burgundy carpet. She quickly pushed the revolving door open, and quickly trampled to one of the empty cubicles. Immediately performing the vile deed, she sighed against the cold porcelain toilet, overcome with a blinding migraine.

"Bethany." an annoyingly familiar voice grunted from behind her.

Slowly turning her throbbing head around, she groaned with distaste as Bucky frowned at her, uncertainty plain in his snowy eyes.

"Oh for fuck sake. You're a creep, hanging out in women's room. Did Frank see you? I hope he did." she mumbled disapprovingly, as her concentration swirled around her muddled thoughts.

"I'm taking you home." he continued, ignoring her with plain annoyance.

"Is that what you say to all the ladies? Lighten up, buddy." she smirked, waving an lazy hand towards his command.

Before she could react, he wrapped his stone arms around her tightened waist, hoisting her brashly to her wavering feet. The sudden motion sent her groggy head skyward as she tried to grasp at what exactly was going on. Unable to concentrate, her consciousness instantly disappeared, as Bucky carried her intoxicated body into the unknown.


	18. Chapter 18

_She could feel his large arms tense against her shivering back as he carried her limp body towards an unknown location. His warm breath caressed her flushed cheeks, sending constant tremors across her bare arms, heating every inch of her frozen skin against the cold night's winds. Her heavy eyelids refused to open, but to an extent, she was able to muster up enough sobriety to try and grasp a feel at her surroundings. There was nothing familiar about the dark streets buzzing wildly against her wavering vision, as the cold sensation of his metal arm brushed against her fevered shoulder. The mess of hair concealed his expression, but from his stiff body language, he seemed uncomfortable being this close to her-_

Bethany awoke from her dizzying delusion, breathing heavily against her uncomfortably familiar mattress.

"Stupid dream." she wheezed sluggishly, awakening from her drunken slumber.

Unsettling sensations washed over her drowsy body as she clenched her forehead in an effort to calm the extensive nausea spreading throughout her system. Blinking against the unpleasant sunlight piercing through her closed shutters, she positioned herself upright, desperately struggling to ignore the incoming migraine threatening to take over her muddled thoughts. Regaining her momentum to try and get out of her crabby bed, she arose to her wavering feet,quickly noticing she was wearing the same attire from the night before.

 _Last night,_ she thought with sudden panic, and immediately tried to recall the foggy events that had seemingly transpired during her drunken endeavor.

 _Lights, bushy eyebrows, and alcohol. Lots of alcohol._ she reminisced regretfully, burying her throbbing head between her sweating palms.

Suddenly, Bucky's angered glassy eyes filled her vision, abruptly remembering the heated fight that had taken place before the alcohol had become apparent. His harsh, but truthful, words mixed within her own enraged statements, causing her to sigh inwardly at the frustrating ordeal. Eventually, after enough time pondering that her brash actions had ultimately caused the increasing headache, she halfheartedly crossed the stale apartment room, stumbling over her own two feet with exhaustion.

 _I gotta get out of here._

She fumbled with the slippery door handle, gradually managing to open the creaky door with slight desperation.

"I think it's best if you leave." Bucky's melancholy voice filled her sensitive ears, causing Bethany to jump in her skin.

She sighed against the dusty door, leaning her pulsing head back onto the murky wood at his abrupt presence with obvious frustration. He stood statue still before her, clenching his tightened fists by his side, a motion she had slowly grown accustomed to. As usual, he was staring her down with cold, azure eyes, glaring into her soul like it was his job to do so. The navy cap had surprisingly made a return, motioning the prospect that he was deciding to venture outside.

"Bucky, please. I'm not in the best state to deal with your stupid attitude right now-" she moaned with exaggerated exasperation, shutting her heavy eyes in an effort to block the overwhelming pain erupting inside her pulsating temples.

"You need to leave. Now." he pressed, the frustration evident within his firm tone.

She opened one tired eye, raising her eyebrow at his vulgar attitude. He seemed exceptionally more tense than usual, as she couldn't help but notice his strong throat tightening at something she couldn't quite understand. She frowned, slightly unnerved by his concealed desperation to have her gone.

"I was just leaving. You don't have to remind me twice." she confessed, lowering her gaze to the stained concrete.

He didn't reply, continuing to glower at her weak figure spitefully. For a minuscule moment, she thought she saw his snowy eyes flicker with an emotion she was unable to recognize, sending intense shivers down her unprepared back with uncertainty. Without another word, she continued on towards the stairwell, quietly fighting the urge to observe him one last painful time.

* * *

The airport was full of tourists and Romanians, either eagerly awaiting their flight to anew destination or preparing for a loved one's return. Bethany couldn't help but smile at their emotions, as even though the new world had faced several life threatening situations over the recent years, the civilian still found happiness in their familiar home. Home, for Bethany, was Washington, not with a flame that had died out years ago. She had guiltily ignored Steve's calls, and continued to form her perfect lie to cover her absence since he had been gone. Sam was also waiting at home, even just the thought of seeing him again sent embarrassed flutters inside her unprepared stomach. He would either hate her, or forget about it. For both of their sake's. Bethany prayed it was the latter. Purchasing her tickets, she walked to the terminal, and prepared to brace herself for the daunting flight back home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't been posting as frequently. As usual, reviews always help me see what i'm either doing right or wrong with this story. I welcome everyone's point of view!**

 **Speaking of reviews, i wanted to once again address Honeywells's review because they are awesome! I can't reply to them privately because it's a guest review, but i'm glad I can't reply privately, because my response give a slightly in depth response towards things that I hope you're all curious about as well! :**

 **Yes! I want Bucky to be a complete ass about Bethany trying to help him. In Civil War, I think it's been two years since he was released from his indoctrination, and even though he has an idea as to who he is, he doesn't seek Steve out. It's the guilt factor, and being alone has been a big part towards his recovery. The way I write Bucky, as this harsh dude who hates everyone and everything, is how I try to realistically interpret how he's feeling. In this timeline, it's been about 6 months since he discovered himself, so he's just getting his memories back.**

 **He remembers Steve and what he was forced to do, so he hates himself. He wants to punish himself pretty much. He doesn't remember Bethany though. He loved her with all of his adorable heart in Down To Earth, but what I failed to realist is that Steve and his friendship is extremely strong, stronger than his and Bethany's love. In this story, his love for Steve completely overrules Bethany's because that's the realistic way of thinking. I'm trying to make Bucky as similar to the movie Bucky as possible, like trying to see it from his point of view.**

 **Bucky in his early stages of recovering would obviously be lost and angry, and now some 'random' girl is forcing herself into his recovery. He doesn't want that. He rather be alone and frustrated by himself. But when Bethany yells at him for being 'inconsiderate', Bucky still despises her, but he is also fascinated as to why he made her love him all those years ago. She is still annoying to him though.**

 **I don't want to sugar coat Bucky at all, because I believe his new form isn't the cuddly type. Maybe flirty James was, but the Winter Soldier is a seasoned assassin 'ready to comply'. I'm trying to make the story as canon as possible, with behind the scenes moments and things, which definitely includes how I think each character would react to Bethany's presence.**

 **Bethany's character changes through each event and story, finding herself in the new world is difficult but necessary. She will find a man, she just needs to find out what she wants first. She's lost a lot in her weird lifespan, and happiness is rare but it's not impossible. You just need to tune in for the rest!**

 **I'm sorry if this reply was too long, I just wanted to explain myself hehe :D**

 **Anyways, I hope that clears a couple of things up! Also, some times when I try to update my story, it doesn't refresh into the Captain America category. I still don't know why, but I pretty much upload every day :(**

 **I hope you guys enjoy nevertheless!**

* * *

"Where exactly have you been?" Steve asked with playful curiosity, cocking his head to the side to catch a glance at Bethany.

She instantaneously tensed at his words, but quickly resumed folding her crumpled clothes in an effort to mask her sudden hesitation. After landing in Washington, it had taken her an painfully long time to prepare herself to face Steve. She had decided, during the daunting flight, that it was best he didn't know where she had been, and especially who she had seen. To her relief, Steve had just been glad to finally receive word of her well-being, and didn't, thankfully, press for answers towards her suspicious disappearance. Although, over the course of a couple of hours, and the question had arisen, terrifying Bethany in more ways than one. She knew, regretfully, that he would ask sooner or later. She just hoped he would forget.

The pair had instantly welcomed each other as soon as they could, settling down inside Bethany's apartment. To distract herself from the impending question, folding clothes seemed to be the right way to go. Simple, yet effective. Steve had positioned himself on the arm of the couch, helping her while discussing his recent endeavors with the Avengers. It turned out that they had finally secured Loki's mystical Scepter, simultaneously eradicating the remaining Hydra threat. Stark, to Bethany's dismay, had decided to host another extravagant party in honor of their achievement. Shortly after explaining his recent victory, Steve had unfortunately turned his attention towards her absence.

His reproachful eyes watched her carefully, as she silently struggled to conceal her guilty expression. She crossed her arms hastily over her chest, obscuring her quivering hands from his watchful vision.

"Travelling." she retorted truthfully, forcing a teasing smirk.

He raised his sturdy eyebrows, surprised with her response.

"Travelling? Where?"

"Everywhere. I wanted to see the new world, you know?" she chuckled, calmly shaking her head as she folded another plain jumper.

He stared at her thoughtfully, seemingly studying her answer. Bethany knew he had always been concerned for how she saw the world, as skipping 70 years could break anyone's psyche. Including a Super Soldier, no matter how powerful they were.

Her mind raced as he stayed unnervingly silent, as she quietly prayed that he would believe her remorseful lie. She could feel her palms sweating against the frail woolen material, as she struggled to ignore the escalating fear rising in her dry throat.

"Fair enough. Don't leave me hangin' next time, I was calling for hours." he finally sighed, prompting her to expel her breath, a gesture she hadn't realized she was holding in.

"Will do." she laughed with silent relief, sagging her course shoulders against the comfortable couch.

"You still coming tonight? I promise I won't let you drink as much as you did. Scout's honor." he stated, pressing three fingers to his broad chest.

She rolled her eyes at his mockery, placing another folded jumper on the pile.

"Oh is that so, Rogers?" she sneered, glaring menacingly towards him.

"I have to admit, I quite enjoyed your dancing..."

She slapped his arm forcefully, but, eventually, was unable to hold back her embarrassed laughter.

* * *

Bethany couldn't help but sigh in appreciation towards the magnificent Stark tower, shining like a boasting star against the pitch black night sky. The building stood out among the busy hustle that was New York City, as the entrance was crowded with famous business men and women walking along the pretentious red carpet Stark had most likely suggested was necessary for the occasion. Paparazzi surrounded the barracks, snapping photos and interviewing anyone that they deemed important. This particular event seemed extensively more 'extravagant' than the last function, as the flashing lights and swarming fans encouraged this prospect, slightly overwhelming Bethany to an extent. Also, the limo that Stark had personally ordered for the duo _may_ have had something to do with her nervousness.

Steve sat opposite her inside the luxurious vehicle, staring out the frosted window intriguingly. He wore, as usual, his brown leather jacket, tightly fitted over a presentable white shirt rolled at the sleeves. His new, expensive jeans and black formal shoes were the only thing that she could convince him to wear that was different than his casual attire.

Bethany had decided to find herself her own dress, instead of constantly borrowing Natasha's outfits. Nat disliking her was also another factor as to why she couldn't ask. Her dress was entirely black, with long sleeves covering most other scarred arms and a low drooping back, exposing most of her pale back. It was a stretch to what she was used to, but she had hastily decided to take a chance. Her entire life was full of spontaneous decisions, a fancy dress wouldn't hurt anyone. Well, she hoped.

The entirety of her wavy chestnut hair cascaded loosely down the right side of her neck, shaping her sharp jaw pleasantly. She felt good in her own skin, as she specifically chose her look to fit in with the modern 'fashion'. Steve seemed to like it, and that was enough for her.

"Beth? We're here." Steve called, breaking though her daydream with deafening clarity.

Swiftly blinking her heavy eyelashes, she calm back to reality, promptly flashing him a brilliant smile.

"Finally."

* * *

The party was in full swing as the pair stepped out of the elevator, immediately greeted with welcoming conversation from the guests surrounding them. Old and new faces flashed before her excited eyes, as the shyness quickly expelled itself from her self-conscious mind. The penthouse was exactly how she remembered it, only this time it was completely packed in with illustrious guests and superheroes.

"Ah! Captain Rogers and Miss Bethany. What a pleasure it is to see you both!" Thor greeted enthusiastically, immediately approaching the pair from the crowded bar.

Bethany's heart skipped multiple beats as she secretly marveled at the God of Thunder, admiring his glowing sea blue eyes and extremely pleasant exterior. His rough dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, exposing the rest of his desirable face and jolly grin.

"Nice to see you too Thor." Steve replied with a grin, shaking his firm hand.

"You look quite ravishing." Thor acknowledged towards Bethany, gently grasping her soft hand to plant a gentle kiss against her skin.

She faintly blushed, but quickly composed herself, as being a proper gentleman was a custom in Asguard.

"As do you." she teased, nodding her head with a small, flirtatious smirk.

"It's always delightful to be able to settle down after an tedious battle. With Loki's Sceptre within our care, we can finally 'let loose', as you mid-guardians tend to say." Thor noted, puffing out his broad chest.

"Of course. I'm just glad it over." Steve admitted.

"So what do you plan to do with the Scepter?" Bethany asked intriguingly.

"Take it back to Asguard, to where it truly belongs. My rebellious brother will not be able to get his hands on it ever again." he swore with sudden determination.

Bethany and Steve impulsively exchanged cheeky glances, amused by Thor's literal language and way of thinking.

"I shall set out to enjoy more mid-guardian beveridge. Enjoy yourselves." Thor finished, nodding his head towards the duo, and continued on into the party to most likely complete his mission.

"Always a delight with that man." she sighed, watching Thor disappear into the crowd.

"What is? His godly eyes, his great body, his luscious hair flowing in the wind-"

"Oh shut up Rogers." she giggled, linking her arm around his playfully.

He eagerly complied with her friendly gesture, and escorted her into the thriving party.


End file.
